La maison de l'oncle Toshinori
by Ilunae
Summary: Après la mort de son oncle, Yagi Toshinori, Midoirya Izuku hérite de sa maison. Il décide de s'y rendre pendant les vacances pour ranger les affaires de son oncle. Son frère, Mikumo et, leurs amis décident de l'accompagner. Aucun d'entre eux ne se doute qu'ils vont devoir lutter pour leur survie. (Scènes violentes et, gores. Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Le rating est pour des scènes et, du gore dans les prochains chapitres. Ça va très vite partir en what the fuck aussi.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Tochako, Iiyama, Kirimina, Katsuyami, Seroroki et, peut-être d'autres.

* * *

Izuku avait toujours adoré son oncle, Yagi Toshinori. A chaque fois que ce dernier venait leur rendre visite, il pensait toujours à ramener un cadeau pour lui et son grand frère, Mikumo.

Il leur racontait beaucoup d'histoires sur sa jeunesse. Les deux enfants avaient été émerveillés par ses aventures. Izuku avait toujours rêvé de devenir comme lui quand il serait plus grand.

Son oncle l'avait toujours été là quand il avait eu des problèmes. Il avait su l'écouter et, le conseiller. Il l'avait soutenu pendant les moments difficiles. Izuku était sûr qu'il n'en serait pas là où il en était sans lui.

Il avait donc été très attristé quand il avait appris la mort de son oncle. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ne le reverrait plus. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Izuku avait bien remarqué que l'homme avait eu l'air fatigué et malade.

Il avait cependant voulu croire que cela n'avait été rien de trop grave. Que son oncle allait vite guérir. Cela n'avait pas été le cas, malheureusement. Izuku aurait aimé pouvoir voir l'homme une dernière fois avant sa mort.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait appris que son oncle lui avait légué sa maison, ainsi que tous les biens qui se trouvaient dans cette dernière. Cela avait été un gros choc pour Izuku.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son oncle l'avait choisi pour hériter de sa maison. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas légué à son père ou à son frère ? Cela aurait été plus logique. Après tout, Mikumo était plus âgé que lui.

Ce n'était pas qu'Izuku ne voulait pas de la maison. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé mais dans son souvenir, c'était une très jolie maison. Il ne comprenait juste pas la décision de son oncle.

Il supposait que son oncle devait avoir ses raisons. En tout cas, cela n'avait pas eu l'air de poser de problème à Mikumo. Ce dernier avait eu l'air content pour lui.

En attendant, Izuku ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire de la maison. Elle se trouvait dans une ville éloignée de la sienne et, il devait toujours finir ses études.

Est-ce qu'il devait la louer ou la vendre ? Avant cela, il devrait récupérer les affaires de son oncle. Il devait aussi vérifier si la maison était toujours en bon état.

Il savait qu'il devrait sans doute demander à ses parents de l'aider mais, il n'avait pas envie de les embêter avec cela. Les deux étaient déjà très occupés. Il préférait donc s'en occuper lui-même. Surtout que c'était à lui que son oncle avait confié la maison.

Izuku avait attendu les vacances pour se rendre dans la maison de son oncle. Tous ses amis avaient décidé de venir avec lui. A la base, il n'avait parlé de son projet qu'à son frère. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il viendrait avec lui.

Mikumo en avait parlé à Katsuki, cependant. Qui avait invité tout le reste du groupe. Ce fut comme cela qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le train en direction de la ville où se trouvait la maison de son oncle.

"C'est vraiment gentil à vous tous d'avoir accepté de venir m'aider !"

"Aw ! T'en fais pas pour ça, Izu-kun !" lui dit Toga qui était en train de jouer avec les cheveux d'Uraraka à côté d'elle.

"Ouais, mec !" intervint Kaminari qui, comme à son habitude, se trouvait sur les genoux de Shinsou. "C'est normal de s'entre-aider entre potes !"

"Ils ont raison, Midoriya-kun !" lui dit Iida. "On allait pas vous laisser toi et, Midoriya-san vous occuper de cela, tous les deux !"

"Merci Iida-kun !"

"Au fait, Yamikumo !" fit Katsuki qui avait un bras autour des épaules de son petit ami. "A quoi elle ressemble cette maison ?"

"Euh... Je ne me souviens plus très bien ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé !"

"Comment ça se fait ?"

C'était une bonne question. Izuku ne savait pas très bien, non plus. Il se souvenait d'une époque où ils allaient souvent chez son oncle. Tous les étés, en fait. Izuku se rappelait qu'il jouait souvent avec un autre garçon de son âge qui habitait près de la maison de son oncle.

Puis, ils avaient arrêté d'y venir d'un coup. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi.

"Il y a eu un problème et, notre oncle n'a plus voulu qu'on vienne chez lui ! Je ne sais plus lequel !"

"Oh ?"

"Dites !" intervint Mineta qui se trouvait à côté d'Izuku. "Vous pensez pas qu'on aurait dû inviter plus de filles ? On s'amurait plus comme ça !"

Izuku soupira. Venant de la part de Mineta, ce n'était pas surprenant. Il ne pensait qu'à cela. Il avait beau se faire rejeter par toutes les filles qu'il approchait, il ne se décourageait pas.

"Mineta-kun ! On y va pas pour s'amuser mais, pour aider Midoriya-kun et Midoriya-san à ranger les affaires de leur oncle !"

"Oui, mais... On pourrait se faire une petite soirée quand même !"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !"

"Puis, on est déjà beaucoup !" fit remarquer Aoyama. "Vous pensez qu'il y aura assez de place pour tout le monde ?"

Izuku s'était aussi posé cette question. Dans son souvenir, la maison était très grande. Il ne savait cependant pas s'il y aurait assez de chambres pour tout le monde. Il s'était dit que dans le pire des cas, il devrait dormir dans le salon

Après tout, ils ne resteraient que quelques jours.

Une fois descendus du train, ils partirent à la recherche de la maison. Cela s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu. Izuku et Mikumo ne se souvenaient plus du tout où elle se trouvait.

Ils furent obligés de demander leur chemin à plusieurs reprises.

"Vous devriez faire attention !" leur dit une femme avant de les laisser. "Il se passe des trucs pas nets dans cette maison !"

Izuku fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire par là ? Son oncle ne leur avait jamais dit qu'il y avait des problème avec sa maison.

A chaque qu'il était venu, il leur avait toujours dit que tout allait bien de son côté. Il était vrai qu'il était mort mais, Izuku doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec sa maison. Son oncle avait été malade et, c'était sa maladie qui l'avait tué.

En chemin, ils pensèrent à faire quelques courses pour les jours à venir. Il leur fallut près d'une heure pour trouver la maison qui était très éloignée de la ville. Ils purent se rendre compte que la maison n'était pas grande mais, immense.

Ils n'auraient donc aucun problème de place.

"Waouh !" fit Kaminari les yeux écarquillés. "Il était riche votre oncle !"

"Je ne sais pas !" répondit Mikumo en haussant les épaules.

"En tout cas, on va pouvoir faire une méga-fête ici ! Va falloir qu'on invite plein de filles !"

"Mineta-kun !" le réprimanda Iida. "On n'est pas ici pour faire la fête !"

"Mais on a une super baraque ! On doit en profiter un max !"

"Ça nous donnerait plus de travail !"

"Mais..."

Kaminari posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Laisse tomber, mec !"

"Aller, on entre !" lança Katsuki qui était sur le palier avec Mikumo.

Ils entrèrent chacun à leur tour. Izuku lança un regard autour de lui. Il vit une photo de Mikumo et lui dans l'entrée. Il sourit. Cela lui rappelait pas mal de souvenirs.

Katsuki se mit à siffler.

"Eh bien ! C'est pas mal ici ! Il s'emmerdait pas votre oncle !"

"Ouais !" confirma Kaminari. "C'est vraiment joli !"

"C'est vrai !" Aoyama écarta grand les bras. "Grâce à ma présence, la maison est éblouissante !"

"Les filles ! Je peux porter vos affaires, si vous voulez !"

Mineta s'approcha de la valise d'Uraraka pour la prendre. Elle lui donna une tape sur la main avant qu'il n'eut le temps de saisir la poignée.

"Pour que tu puisses fouiller dedans ? Sûrement pas !"

"Mais, je veux juste aider !"

"Bah voyons !"

"Je pense que vous pouvez aller choisir dans quelle chambre vous voulez dormir !" leur dit Izuku. "Je vais aller ranger nos courses dans la cuisine !"

"Je vais t'aider, Midoriya-kun !"

"Merci Iida-kun !"

Ils partirent tous les deux à la recherche de la cuisine. Peu de temps après, ils entendirent le cri de Mineta.

"Bon sang !" fit Iida avant de soupirer. "Il est vraiment irrécupérable, celui-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire, encore ?"

Izuku pouffa de rire. Il sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer pendant les prochains jours. Il ne se doutait pas encore de ce qui les attendait dans la maison de son oncle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaminari fut le premier à voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la maison. Il avait choisi la chambre qu'il allait partager avec Shinsou. Il y avait déposé ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Tu ne ranges pas tes affaires, Denki ?"

"Pour quoi faire ? On va pas rester longtemps !"

"Fais comme tu veux !"

Kaminari sortit ensuite de la pièce. Il avait hâte de pouvoir explorer la maison. Il voulait savoir comment était l'oncle de ses amis. Midoriya lui avait souvent parlé de lui mais, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Ils devraient sans doute trouver quelques photos de lui.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et, alla dans le salon. Il y avait beaucoup de poussière mais, cela n'en restait pas moins sympa. Cela allait leur prendre un temps fou pour tout nettoyer et ranger, cependant.

Ils allaient avoir du boulot. Cela n'allait pas être facile pour eux de faire disparaître le message écrit en rouge sur le mur. Cela ressemblait à du sang et le sang, c'était difficile à enlever.

Kaminari s'arrêta d'un coup dans sa réflexion. Il décida de lire le message.

'Partez vite, si vous ne voulez pas mourir !'

"Aaaaaah !" hurla il tout en sortant du salon.

Il fonça à l'étage pour retrouver les autres. Une fois arrivé, il put voir que les autres se trouvaient déjà dans le couloir. Ils avaient dû être alertés par son hurlement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passa Kaminari ?"

Il fonça dans les bras de Shinsou.

"Faut qu'on se barre d'ici ! Vite !"

"Du calme, Denki !"

"Il y a un problème, Kaminari-kun ?" demanda quelqu'un derrière lui.

"Wah !" cria Kaminari en sursautant.

Quand il se retourna, il se rendit compte que c'était juste Midoriya qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts. Iida se tenait derrière leur ami. Lui envoyant un regard inquiet.

"Tu m'as fais peur, mec !"

"Désolé ! C'est juste qu'on t'a entendu hurler et, on est venu voir ce qu'il se passait !"

Kaminari se rappela d'un coup du message écrit avec du sang.

"Faut qu'on se casse d'ici !"

"Comment ça ? On vient juste d'arriver !"

"Tu peux nous expliquer, Denki ?"

Il leur parla donc du message qu'il avait vu dans le salon. Il comprit très vite que les autres ne le croyaient pas. Bakugou éclata de rire. Shinsou leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mais où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Kaminari-kun !" le réprimanda Iida.

"Mais je plaisante pas ! Vous avez qu'à aller voir dans le salon si vous me croyez pas !"

Ce qu'ils firent donc. Kaminari avait été confiant. Une fois qu'ils verraient le message, ils seraient tous de son avis. Ils récupéreraient donc leurs affaires et, quitteraient tous cette maison maudite.

"Voilà ! C'est là !" dit-il en désignant le mur sur lequel se trouvait le message leur disant de partir. "Comme vous pouvez le voir c'est..."

"Un beau mur blanc !" finit Bakugou. "C'est pour ça que tu t'es mis à hurler ?"

Kaminari écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte que le message avait disparu. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait bien été là quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il n'y avait pourtant plus la moindre trace de sang sur le mur. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

"Je vous assure qu'il était là !"

"Mais oui !" fit Bakugou avant de ricaner.

"Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures, Kaminari-kun !"

"Mais c'est pas une blague ! Il y avait bien un message qui nous disait de partir si on voulait pas mourir, juste ici !"

"Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien du tout !" lui dit Aoyama. "Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé, mon ami ?"

Kaminari était sûr que cela ne pouvait pas être cela. Il n'avait pas été en train de dormir.

"Quelqu'un a dû le faire disparaître pendant qu'on était tous en haut !"

C'était la seule explication qu'il pouvait trouver.

"Oh ? Et qui au juste ?" lui demanda Mineta.

"Je sais pas ! Mais rappelez vous ! On nous a dit qu'il se passait des trucs bizarres dans cette maison !"

Toga pouffa de rire.

"Bah voilà ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es imaginé ce message !"

"Mais pas du tout !"

"Kaminari-kun !" intervint le plus âgé des Midoriya. "La maison est vide depuis la mort de notre oncle ! Il n'y a que nous ici !"

"Puis, il n'y avait que Midoriya-kun et moi en bas à ce moment-là ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on vous ferez ce genre de blagues ?"

Kaminari soupira de frustration. Iida avait raison. Il était beaucoup trop sérieux pour faire une blague pareille. Quant à Midoriya, il ne savait pas mentir. S'il avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, cela se verrait tout de suite sur son visage.

Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il avait vu ce message. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait dû l'effacer. Il voyait cependant qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre les autres.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kaminari n'avait toujours pas oublié ce message. Il décida d'en reparler avec Shinsou une fois qu'ils furent dans leur chambre.

"Je t'assure que j'ai pas rêvé tout à l'heure !"

Shinsou soupira.

"Tu ne vas pas recommencer, Denki ! C'est vraiment pas drôle !"

"Mais c'est pas une blague ! Pourquoi tout le monde croit que c'en est une ?"

"Parce que c'est bien ton genre de faire ça !"

Son petit ami venait de marquer un point. Kaminari était du genre à faire le clown. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des petites farces aux autres. Pour cette fois, il était sérieux, cependant.

"Bon d'accord ! Mais là, c'est pas une blague ! J'ai vraiment vu ce message ! Tu dois me croire, Hitoshi !" il lui lança un regard implorant.

Shinsou le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes.

"Et comment tu expliques que le message ait disparu ?"

"Quelqu'un a dû l'effacer !"

"Qui ça ?"

"Je sais pas ! Des fantômes peut-être !"

"Tu es sérieux ?"

"Ouais ! On nous a dit qu'il se passait des choses bizarres dans cette maison ! C'est peut-être ça !"

Il put voir dans le regard de son petit ami qu'il n'y croyait pas. Kaminari pouvait le comprendre. Cela paraissait ridicule. Il ne voyait pas comment le message aurait pu disparaître, autrement.

"Je pense que tu devrais dormir ! Tu auras les idées plus claires demain matin !"

Kaminari essaya de faire ce que lui avait dit Shinsou mais, ce n'était pas facile. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce message.

'Partez vite, si vous ne voulez pas mourir !'

De toute évidence, quelque chose avait voulu les faire partir. Si le message avait été effacé, cela devait vouloir dire qu'une autre voulait les voir rester. Kaminari ne savait pas laquelle des deux était la plus effrayante.

Izuku eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'incident avec Kaminari. Comme les autres, il avait beaucoup de mal à croire à cette histoire de message sur le mur du salon.

Après tout, ils n'avaient rien vu quand ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce. Izuku avait aussi pris la peine d'examiner le mur. Il n'y avait eu aucune trace dessus. Même si quelqu'un l'avait nettoyé, il aurait dû y en avoir.

De plus, il ne pouvait y avoir personne d'autre dans la maison. Son oncle avait toujours vécu seul. S'il avait eu un colocataire, cette personne se serait manifestée après sa mort. De toute façon, il était facile de voir que la maison était inhabitée depuis un moment.

Pourtant, Kaminari avait eu l'air terrifié par ce message. A tel point qu'Izuku avait du mal à croire à une simple blague de sa part. Il avait eu l'air de croire tout ce qu'il disait.

Il était aussi vrai qu'une femme leur avait dit que des choses bizarres arrivaient dans la maison de son oncle. Est-ce que c'était de cela dont elle avait voulu parler ?

Izuku avait toujours du mal à y croire. Son oncle ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela. Est-ce qu'il avait caché ses problèmes pendant tout ce temps ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avait-il légué cette maison ?

Peut-être que les autres avaient raison et, que tout n'était que le fruit de l'imagination de Kaminari. La fatigue pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait cru voir cet averstissement.

Il y avait toutefois une autre chose qui perturbait Izuku. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison, il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'appelait. C'était comme s'il devait aller quelque part. Il ne savait pas où.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette maison ? Il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait le lendemain.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Kaminari se sentait détendu. Il avait fini par se dire que ses amis avaient eu raison la veille. Il avait dû s'imaginer ce message écrit en rouge.

Il était vrai qu'il avait été très fatigué la veille. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures dans le train. Après cela, ils avaient dû chercher la maison. Ce que leur avait dit la femme avait dû le stresser plus qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

Il décida de ne pas réveiller Shinsou. Il s'habilla avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se dit qu'il pourrait préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Histoire de se faire pardonner pour son comportement de la veille.

Il descendit donc. Une fois en bas, il vit une ombre bouger dans le salon. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Cela devait être Iida. Ce dernier se levait toujours très tôt.

Kaminari alla donc dans le salon pour parler avec son ami.

"Hé mec ! Comment..." il s'arrêta d'un coup quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas Iida dans la pièce.

Ni un autre de ses amis, d'ailleurs. Kaminari écarquilla les yeux. Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette maison. Les autres auraient dû l'écouter.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinsou avait l'habitude des blagues de son petit ami. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Kaminari en avait toujours fait à tout le monde. Il avait donc tout de suite pensé que ce dernier avait voulu leur en faire une la veille.

C'était allé plus loin que d'habitude pour cette fois. Shinsou avait commencé à avoir des doutes. Kaminari avait eu l'air trop affolé quand il leur avait parlé du message qu'il avait vu.

Shinsou ne croyait toujours pas à cette histoire de fantômes, cependant. Cela devait être l'imagination de Kaminari qui lui avait joué des tours. Il s'était dit qu'il se calmerait après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Quand son petit ami vint le réveiller avec l'air paniqué, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Hitoshi ! Hitoshi !" cria Kaminari tout en le secouant. "Faut que tu viennes avec moi !"

Shinsou bâilla.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?"

"Viens avec moi !" fut la seule réponse de Kaminari.

"Très bien ! Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller !"

Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de refuser de suivre son petit ami. S'il le faisait, Kaminari insisterait encore et encore. Il valait donc mieux accepter de le suivre.

Il s'habilla et, sortit de la chambre avec l'autre jeune homme. Ce dernier lui fit descendre les escaliers et, le mena au salon. Encore une fois. Il fallait croire qu'il se passait beaucoup de choses dans cette pièce.

"Tu vois ce que je vois ?" lui demanda Kaminari une fois arrivés.

Shinsou regarda et, écarquilla les yeux. Quand son petit ami lui avait demandé de venir avec lui, il s'était attendu à tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'en restait pas moins surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'était réuni dans le salon.

"C'est une autruche !"

"Tout le monde voit bien que c'est une autruche, Mineta-kun !" fit Iida, le menton posé sur sa main gauche. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?"

Question que tout le monde se posait. Shinsou tourna son regard en direction de Kaminari. Il aurait voulu croire à une autre blague de sa part mais, c'était impossible.

Il ne voyait pas comment Kaminari aurait fait pour trouver l'oiseau et, le ramener dans la maison. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient dormi tous les deux dans la même chambre.

"Elle appartenait peut-être à votre oncle !" proposa Bakugou en regardant son petit ami. "Il avait des goûts bizarres, apparemment !"

"Euh..." commença Mikumo qui avait du mal à y croire. "Je ne sais pas !"

Il y avait un problème dans cette hypothèse. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que son oncle était mort. Sans personne pour la nourrir, l'autruche aurait dû mourir de faim. Elle avait l'air d'être en pleine forme, cependant.

De plus, son oncle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait un animal de compagnie. Encore moins une autruche. Mikumo pensait que son oncle aurait précisé dans son testament qu'il voulait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'oiseau si elle avait été à lui.

Katsuki avait raison en disant que son oncle avait eu des goûts bizarres. La décoration était là pour le prouver. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait été fou, pour autant.

"Est-ce que c'est légal d'avoir un animal comme ça ?" demanda Aoyama.

"C'est peut-être simplement un animal échappé d'un zoo !" dit Uraraka qui était en train de jouer avec ses mains.

Izuku soupira. Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait un zoo dans cette ville. Cela n'expliquait pas non plus, comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans le salon.

"La porte d'entrée était fermée ! Je ne vois pas par où elle aurait pu entrer !"

"Je vous l'avait dit !" intervint Kaminari. "Cette maison est hantée !"

"Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !" dit Shinsou en portant une main à son front. "Tu penses vraiment qu'un fantôme aurait ramené une autruche dans la maison ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? C'est peut-être un fantôme, elle aussi ! Quelqu'un devrait la toucher pour vérifier !"

Iida leva un bras avant que quelqu'un n'eut le temps de s'approcher de l'animal.

"Je ne vous le conseille pas ! Elle pourrait prendre peur et, nous attaquer !"

"Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ?" demanda Katsuki.

C'était une excellente question. De toute évidence, ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser là où elle était. Ce fut à ce moment-là, que l'estomac de Kaminari décida de se faire entendre.

Toga éclata de rire.

"On ferait mieux d'aller manger ! On pourra réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire de l'autruche après !"

"Bonne idée !"

Le groupe se dirigea vers la porte. Tous à l'exception d'Izuku qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Iida le remarqua et, se tourna vers lui.

"Tu ne viens pas Midoriya-kun ?"

"Je n'ai pas faim ! Je vais faire le tour de la maison pour voir s'il n'y a pas une porte ouverte par laquelle l'autruche aurait pu entrer !"

"Très bien ! Fais attention à toi !"

"Bien sûr, Iida-kun !"

Izuku soupira. Une fois seul, il avait fait le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient bien fermées. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture qui aurait pu permettre à l'autruche d'entrer dans la maison. C'était comme si elle s'était retrouvé là par magie.

Il ne croyait pas que c'était des fantômes, toutefois. Il devait donc y avoir quelqu'un qui avait fait entrer l'oiseau. Il savait déjà que cela ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses amis.

Il y avait donc peut-être une personne qui s'était introduite dans la maison de son oncle. Le seul problème étant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction. Est-ce qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un ami de son oncle qui avait les clés de la maison ?

Son oncle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'ami mais, il devait bien en avoir eu dans sa vie. Izuku se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien sur la vie de son oncle. Ce dernier lui avait raconté pas mal de choses mais, il semblait lui en avoir caché beaucoup d'autres.

En faisant le tour des pièces, Izuku avait vu plein d'objets bizarres. Des objets vaudou. Des livres sur la sorcellerie. D'autres sur les démons en tout genre ou encore, sur tous les mythes et légendes qui pouvaient exister. Pourquoi son oncle s'était intéressé à tout cela ?

Il avait vu beaucoup d'armes aussi. Pieux, épées, lances, arbalètes, poignards, fusils, machettes, massues, haches. C'était une collection impressionnante. Pourquoi son oncle avait eu besoin de tout ça ?

Izuku avait toujours l'impression qu'il devait se rendre quelque part. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelque chose qui l'appelait dans cette maison. C'était stupide.

Après son tour, il avait eu l'intention de rejoindre son frère et leurs amis. Une fois devant l'escalier, il eut encore cette impression qu'il devait à tout prix monter à l'étage.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, il comprit une chose. Ce n'était pas au premier étage qu'il devait se rendre mais, au second. A ce moment-là, il aurait dû se dire de faire demi-tour et, retourner avec les autres pour parler de tout cela.

A la place, Izuku alla chercher les escaliers qui menaient au second étage et, les monta. Quand il y arriva, il se dirigea vers le couloir sur sa gauche.

Izuku savait que la maison était très grande mais, il avait l'impression que le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, était interminable. Il y avait beaucoup de portes mais, il passa devant elles sans y faire attention.

C'était comme s'il savait déjà où il devait se rendre. Il s'arrêta d'un coup devant l'une des portes. C'était celle-là qu'il devait ouvrir. Elle n'avait rien de particulier par rapport aux autres à première vue.

Izuku sentait pourtant qu'il devait l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il fit donc. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, il en resta bouche bée. Il resta à regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui pendant un moment.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il sentit quelque chose le pousser et, il tomba en avant. Puis il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui.

Quand il se retourna, elle avait disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

Ils avaient pu tous discuter en prenant leur petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient décidé de vérifier s'il y avait un zoo dans les parages. Sinon, ils se disaient que l'autruche devait appartenir à un habitant de la ville.

Après cela, ils appelleraient les autorités compétentes pour venir chercher l'oiseau. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le garder avec eux. Ils retournèrent donc au salon pour voir que l'animal avait disparu.

Pour Kaminari, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

"Je vous l'avais dit que c'était un fantôme !"

"Denki !"

Katsuki renifla.

"Ouais, bien sûr !"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Kaminari-kun !"

"Mais vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est plus là !"

"Elle a juste dû se rendre dans une autre pièce !" lui dit Toga. "Il faudrait qu'on aille voir où elle est passée !"

Tout le monde était d'accord, à l'exception de Kaminari.

"Moi je dis qu'on doit tous se barrer de cette maison avant de se faire avoir par les fantômes !"

"Arrête avec ça !"

"Dites !" intervint Mikumo. "Vous savez où est Izuku ?"

"Oh ! Il a dit qu'il voulait faire le tour de la maison pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'ouvert !"

Katsuki fronça les sourcils.

"Il devrait avoir fini depuis le temps !"

"Il est peut-être retourné dans sa chambre !" fit Aoyama.

"Ou il a été enlevé par les fantômes, lui aussi !"

"Kaminari-kun !"

Katsuki frappa dans ses mains.

"Bon, on doit retrouver l'autruche et Izukkun ! Je vais aller à l'étage avec Yamikumo !"

"D'accord ! On va aller de ce côté avec Ochako-chan !" annonça Toga en attrapant le bras de sa petite amie.

Kaminari croisa les bras devant lui.

"Faites ce que vous voulez mais, moi je veux pas me balader dans cette maison !"

Shinsou soupira de frustration.

"Fais comme tu veux !"

Tout le monde allait partir de son côté. Kaminari se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Il courut vers son petit ami pour lui attraper le bras.

"Hé ! Me laisse pas tout seul, Hitoshi !"

"Alors, tu vas chercher l'autruche avec moi !"

"Bon d'accord ! Je viens !"

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais, il était hors de question pour lui de rester seul. Il n'avait pas envie de disparaître comme l'autruche ou Midoriya.


	4. Chapter 4

Mineta avait décidé de suivre Bakugou et Mikumo au premier étage. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart pour ne pas être repéré. Une fois qu'ils seraient devant la porte de la chambre de Midoriya, il en profiterait pour aller dans la chambre des filles.

Comme elles étaient restées en bas pour chercher l'autruche, il allait pouvoir en profiter. Il allait avoir tout le temps de fouiller dans leurs affaires. Il pourrait même peut-être leur voler quelques sous-vêtements.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son ami. Il ne croyait pas à tout ce qu'avait raconté Kaminari. Midoriya ne devait pas être très loin. Il avait sans doute trouvé un objet qui lui plaisait dans une pièce de la maison. C'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas revenu avec eux.

Pour ce qui était de l'autruche, elle devait être repartie là d'où elle venait. Il devait bien y avoir eu une porte ou une fenêtre ouverte la nuit. Si cela se trouvait, Midoriya l'avait fait sortir, lui-même.

Mineta attendit de voir Bakugou ouvrir la porte de la chambre de leur ami. Puis, il fonça jusqu'à la chambre des filles. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand une main l'attrapa par le col et le tira en arrière.

"Waaaaaah !"

"Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu nous suives, le nabot !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ?"

"Je me disais que Midoriya était peut-être allé dans la chambre des filles pour fouiller dans leurs affaires !"

"Non, ça c'est ce que tu voulais faire !"

"Mon frère n'est pas comme toi !"

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Est-ce qu'il était dans sa chambre ?"

"Non !"

"Vous voyez bien ! Il doit être dans celle des filles !"

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, toi !"

Bakugou leva la tête.

"Il est peut-être allé au second étage ! On devrait aller vérifier !"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Ouais ! Allez voir ! Pendant ce temps-là, je vais rester là pour surveiller que personne n'entre dans la chambre des filles !"

Bakugou refusa de le lâcher, cependant.

"Non ! Toi, tu viens avec nous !"

Mineta fut donc traîné de force jusqu'au second étage de la maison.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Mikumo en regardant autour de lui.

Il y avait deux couloirs qui avaient l'air très longs. Bakugou décida de lâcher Mineta.

"Toi, tu vas aller inspecter les pièces du couloir de gauche ! Et t'as intérêt de bien faire ton boulot !"

"D'accord ! D'accord !"

Mineta alla où Bakugou lui avait dit de se rendre. Il savait que ce dernier pouvait être effrayant quand il le voulait. Il valait mieux l'écouter. Il ouvrit donc la première porte qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Il entra pour se retrouver face à la mer. Mineta cligna des yeux. Est-ce que c'était possible cela ou est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Il y avait cependant une question bien plus importante.

D'où venait ce chant enchanteur ? Une voix si belle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une créature tout aussi charmante.

"Viens nous rejoindre, beau jeune homme !"

Mineta avança jusqu'à l'eau. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il finit par trouver les créatures sur un rocher. Trois sirènes. Trois magnifiques sirènes. Des sirènes qui lui demandaient de venir les rejoindre.

"Viens, Mineta ! Nous te feront tout ce dont tu rêves !"

"Oui, viens avec nous ! Nous réaliserons tous tes fantasmes !"

Bien sûr qu'il allait les rejoindre. Mineta n'était pas stupide. Il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Il se mit à courir. Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dans l'eau qu'une sorte de lasso l'attrapa par la taille. Il fut ramené sur le sable.

"Sale garce !" lança une sirène avant de retourner dans l'océan avec les deux autres.

Mineta se redressa et, leva une main.

"Mais..."

Quelque chose claqua dans son dos.

"Wai !"

"Espèce de crétin ! Ce sont des sirènes, kero !"

Mineta se retourna pour se retrouver en face d'une espèce de fille-grenouille. Il comprit que c'était sa langue qui l'avait frappé plus tôt.

"Je sais ça ! C'est pour ça que je voulais les rejoindre !"

"Elles allaient te manger, idiot !"

Les yeux de Mineta s'écarquillèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. De si belles créatures avaient voulu le tuer ?

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui ! Ce sont des monstres sanguinaires !"

Mineta regarda la jeune femme. Elle aussi était plutôt jolie. De plus, si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se releva et, s'élança vers sa sauveuse pour lui agripper les seins.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle l'attrapa avec sa langue et l'envoya voler.

"Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, kero !"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Quand il atterrit, il était de nouveau dans le couloir. Une ombre apparut au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête pour voir une jeune fille qui tenait dans ses mains une machette maculée de sang.

En ouvrant la porte d'une pièce du second étage, Mikumo ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver dans une forêt. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Comment son oncle avait réussi à faire ça ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Izuku n'avait pas l'air d'être ici. Il décida d'avancer un peu plus pour vérifier. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un bruit.

"Izuku ?"

Ce ne fut pas Izuku qui apparut en face de lui mais, une jeune femme. Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison, en fin de compte. La première chose qu'il remarqua chez elle, fut sa chevelure. Elle était de toutes les couleur de l'arc-en-ciel.

La femme lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

"Oh ! Bonjour ! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un ici !"

"Bonjour ! Euh... Qui êtes vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Mary Angelica Sakura Sue ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Mary Sue ! Et toi ?"

"Je suis Akatani Mikumo !"

"Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre !"

"Euh... Oui ! Dites, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes dans la maison de mon oncle ?"

Mary Sue lui lança un regard interrogateur. Comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

"Je n'ai pas vu de maison par ici !"

"Mais si ! On est dans la maison de mon oncle !"

"Non ! On est dans la forêt, là ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas de problème particulier ?"

Mikumo observa la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air de le prendre pour un fou. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de le faire tourner en bourrique ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions qu'il entendit un hurlement.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Mikumo sursauta. C'était la voix de Mineta. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison ?

Katsuki avait attendu de voir Mineta entrer dans l'autre pièce avant d'ouvrir une porte à son tour. Il se retrouva dans une pièce très sombre. Il avait du mal à voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Il essaya de trouver un interrupteur mais, ses doigts ne touchèrent que du vide. Il lui fallut près d'une minute pour être habitué à l'obscurité. Cette pièce était plus que bizarre.

Il y avait des sortes de rochers tout autour de lui. C'était comme s'il se trouvait en montagne. Il toucha l'un des rochers. Il ne savait pas en quoi ils étaient faits mais, c'était très réaliste.

Il continua d'avancer. Puis, il entendit un grognement. Une espèce de montre apparut devant lui. C'était sans doute l'oncle de Mikumo qui l'avait fabriqué. Il voulait sans doute tourner un film avec.

Lui aussi était très bien fait. Il lui ferait presque peur.

"Graaoooo !"

"Bouge de là !"

Quelques instants plus tard, il vit un éclair argenté. Puis la tête du monstre vola dans les airs. Du faux sang se mit à gicler partout. C'était impressionnant. Très bien fait, encore une fois.

"C'était moins une !"

Katsuki se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il ne voyait pas très bien mais, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Comment avait-elle fait pour rentrer dans la maison ?

Est-ce qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec l'autruche qu'ils avaient trouvée dans le salon ?

Il se demandait aussi si elle avait été obligée de détruire l'automate.

"Qui est-tu ?"

"Je suis Jamie ! Et toi ?"

"Katsuki !"

"Bien, Katsuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais pas que c'est le camp d'entraînement des final girls ? C'est super dangereux de traîner par ici !"

De quoi était-elle en train de parler ? Ils étaient dans la maison de l'oncle de Yamikumo. Pas dans un camp d'entraînement.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Katsuki n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Mineta. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti avait encore fait ? Jamie fonça en direction du couloir. Il décida de la suivre. Il devait voir ce qu'il se passait avec Mineta. Surveiller cette fille, aussi.

Une fois dans le couloir, il trouva son ami étendu sur le sol. Jamie se trouvait près de Mineta et, le regardait comme une bête curieuse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le nabot ?"

"Je... Il y avait des sirènes... et une femme grenouille... Et puis... Elle m'a fait volé !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Katsuki ?"

Katsuki se tourna vers son petit ami. Ce dernier était suivi par une femme qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air ébahi. D'où elle sortait, celle-là ?

"Incroyable ! On est vraiment arrivé dans une maison !"

Mineta lança un coup d'œil à la fille à la machette. Elle était très jolie mais, elle lui foutait la trouille. Elle avait un regard de tueuse. Il allait donc devoir faire très attention avec elle.

Son regard passa à la femme qui suivait Mikumo. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique. En plus de cela, elle était plus que les sirènes. Ses seins étaient énormes. Il espérait avoir l'occasion de les toucher.

Bakugou frappa dans ses mains.

"Ok ! Qui c'est celle-là ?"

"Je suis Mary Angelica Sakura Sue !" répondit la superbe jeune femme, souriante. "Vous pouvez m'appelez Mary Sue !"

Mary Sue. Quel nom magnifique.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mary Sue ?"

"Je me baladais dans la forêt quand je suis tombée sur votre ami !"

Bakugou se tourna vers la fille à la machette.

"Et toi..."

"Je suis Jamie ! Une final girl !"

"Oh !" fit Mineta qui avait déjà entendu parler de ça. "Ça veut dire que tu es vierge, c'est ça ?"

"Graaoooo..."

Mineta sursauta. Il vit une chose monstrueuse se déplacer dans le couloir. Il était incapable de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avait jamais vu cela de sa vie. Même pas dans un film d'horreur. Elle bougeait vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

"Wah !"

Jamie fonça vers la créature en brandissant sa machette. En un seul coup, elle décapita le monstre. Sa tête alla voler quelques mètres plus loin pendant que son corps s'effondrait au sol. Du sang avait éclaboussé les murs, ainsi que Jamie.

"C'est mort !"

Mineta avait eu raison sur elle. Elle était dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Elle avait une arme et, elle savait s'en servir. Il devait donc tout faire pour éviter de la mettre en colère.

Bakugou se dirigea vers le monstre et, posa un doigt dans le sang sur le mur. Mineta fit une grimace de dégoût. Comment il pouvait toucher ça ?

"On dirait vraiment du sang !"

"Normal !" fut la réponse de Jamie. "C'est du sang ! En tout cas, j'étais à mon stage d'entraînement de final girl quand, j'ai vu Katsuki qui allait se faire bouffer par l'un de ces monstres !"

Mineta eut envie de rire. Alors comme cela, le grand Bakugou avait failli se faire bouffer, lui aussi.

"N'importe quoi !"

"On devrait peut-être fermer les portes pour éviter que d'autres ne viennent !" proposa Mary Sue.

"Bonne idée !"

Ce qu'ils firent donc.

"Je sais pas si c'était prévu au programme de mon stage d'entraînement mais, j'adore !" dit Jamie en prenant la direction des escaliers.

Mineta soupira de soulagement en la voyant descendre. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui.

Mikumo regarda Jamie descendre les escaliers qui menait au premier étage. Il pouvait déjà imaginer l'effet qu'elle allait faire sur les autres avec sa machette pleine de sang. Surtout sur Kaminari.

Ils allaient devoir la rattraper très vite pour l'empêcher de semer la panique.


	5. Chapter 5

Faire le tour des pièces de la maison leur prirent plus de temps que Shinsou ne l'aurait pensé. Pas juste parce que la demeure était grande mais, aussi à cause de l'attitude de Kaminari.

Ce dernier lui broyait la main comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître. Il sursautait aussi à chaque petit bruit qu'il entendait.

"On doit se barrer d'ici !" lui répéta son petit ami.

Shinsou lui avait déjà expliqué pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela. Kaminari n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre.

"On doit retrouver Midoriya, d'abord !"

"Mais si ça se trouve, il s'est déjà barré ! Il a dû comprendre qu'il y avait un problème avec cette baraque !"

Shinsou leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer le plus jeune des Midoriya faire quelque chose comme ça. Il ne serait pas parti sans eux. Il les aurait prévenu, d'abord.

De plus, cela avait eu l'air de lui tenir à cœur de s'occuper des affaires de son oncle.

"Denki, tu penses vraiment qu'il serait parti sans nous ?"

"Bon d'accord ! C'est pas son genre ! Dans ce cas, il a dû se faire enlever par les fantômes !"

Voilà qu'il reparlait encore de cela. C'était devenu une véritable obsession. Le pire étant qu'il était très sérieux. Kaminari croyait tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

La douleur dans la main de Shinsou était là pour en témoigner.

"Il n'y a pas de fantôme !"

"Mais t'as bien vu l'autruche !"

"C'est qu'une autruche !"

"Mais elle a disparu !"

"Elle doit juste se promener dans la maison !"

"Mais...

"Ça suffit ! Avance !"

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce encombrée d'objets en tous genres. Cela devait être un débarras. Ni Midoriya, ni l'autruche n'avait l'air de se trouver là. Shinsou avait eu l'intention de partir quand, Kaminari serra encore plus fort sa main.

"Waaah !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?"

"Regarde là !"

Kaminari désigna le mur sur la droite. Shinsou regarda dans cette direction. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit un message.

'Ils savent que vous êtes là !'

Pour cette fois, Shinsou ne pouvait pas dire que c'était juste l'imagination de Kaminari. Il voyait bien ce message sur le mur. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Qui était censé savoir qu'ils étaient là ?

En tout cas, il avait compris une chose. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison qui s'amusait avec eux. S'il trouvait cette personne, il allait lui botter le cul. Histoire de lui apprendre à terrifier son petit ami.

Les filles venaient d'entrer dans une pièce plus que spéciale. Uraraka n'avait jamais vue autant d'armes de sa vie. Il y en avait de tous genres. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'oncle d'Izuku avait eu tout ça.

"Waouh !" fit Himiko en allant prendre un poignard. "Ce sont des vraies en plus !"

"Repose ça, Himiko-chan ! C'est dangereux !"

"T'en fais pas pour moi ! Je fais attention ! Elle me plaît bien celle-là !"

"Tu ne peux pas la prendre !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'était à l'oncle de Midoriya-kun !"

"Oh aller ! Je suis sûre qu'Izu-kun serait d'accord pour que je prenne quelques armes pour ma collection personnelle !"

"Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander plus tard ! Pour l'instant, on doit retrouver l'autruche !"

Himiko fit la moue mais, accepta de reposer le poignard à sa place. Elles sortirent de la pièce pour se retrouver dans un couloir. Elle se dirigèrent vers la porte qui se trouvait au fond.

Quand elles l'ouvrir elle tombèrent sur un escaliers qui descendait.

"Ça doit être la cave ! Je doute que l'autruche ait pu descendre là !"

Uraraka était d'accord. Pour descendre dans la cave, l'oiseau aurait d'abord dû ouvrir la porte. Elle avait donc eut l'intention d'aller voir dans une autre pièce. Un bruit lui fit changer d'avis, cependant.

"Tu entends pas quelque chose ?"

Himiko tendit l'oreille. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour entendre du bruit.

"T'as raison ! On devrait aller voir ce que c'est !"

Uraraka chercha donc un interrupteur. Elle finit par réussir à le trouver et, elle put allumer la lumière. Elles descendirent donc l'une après l'autre.

Une fois en bas, elles virent quelque chose à laquelle elles ne s'étaient pas du tout attendues. Devant elles se tenait une fillette qui pleurait. Elle avait un sac à dos en forme de lapin.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait enfermée ? Combien de temps avait-elle passé dans le noir ? Uraraka alla tout de suite auprès de l'enfant.

"Comment tu t'appelles, petite ?"

"Snif... Muna !"

"D'accord, Muna-chan ! Moi c'est Uraraka et, mon amie s'appelle Toga ! Comment tu es arrivée ici ?"

"Je sais pas !"

"Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as enfermée ici ?"

"Non !"

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?"

"Quelques minutes !"

Uraraka envoya un regard à Himiko qui avait l'air tout aussi perdue qu'elle.

"Et tu étais où avant ?"

"Chez moi avec mon grand frère !"

Ce que disait Muna n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qui lui était arrivé parce qu'elle était traumatisée.

"Tu veux bien venir avec nous Muna ?"

L'enfant la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus.

"Vous voulez vraiment que je viennes avec vous ?"

"Bien sûr ! Si tu es d'accord !"

"Oui, je veux bien !"

Uraraka prit la main de Muna et, la conduit jusqu'aux escaliers. Les filles sortirent donc de la cave ensemble.

Iida et Aoyama n'avaient pas réussi à trouver l'autruche, ni Midoriya. Ils avaient cependant vu pas mal de choses intéressantes. L'oncle des Midoriya avait eu l'air d'être un grand fan d'occultisme.

La bibliothèque était remplie de livres sur la sorcellerie, sur comment se défendre contre les mauvais esprits, les monstres et, les mythes et légendes. Un peu plus et, Iida aurait commencé à croire tout ce qu'avait dit Kaminari.

Ils avaient aussi trouvé une planche de ouija.

"Tu crois qu'il essayait de communiquer avec les esprits ?"

"Je ne sais pas ! On a de la chance que Kaminari-kun ne soit pas venu ici !"

Si leur ami était là, il dirait sans doute que c'était la preuve qu'il y avait des fantômes dans la maison.

"En tout cas, cette pièce mériterait d'avoir plus d'objets brillants ! Heureusement que je suis là pour lui donner de l'éclat !"

Iida pouffa de rire. Son petit ami ne changerait jamais.

"Bon ! Allons chercher les autres ! Ils ont peut-être retrouvé Midoriya-kun et l'autruche !"

Ils prirent donc la direction du salon. Ils croisèrent Shinsou et Kaminari en chemin.

"Je suis tellement content de vous voir vivants, les mecs !"

De toute évidence, Kaminari ne s'était pas calmé. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Vous avez réussi à trouver l'autruche ?"

"Non mais, on a vu un autre message !"

Iida lança un regard interrogateur à Shinsou.

"Il dit la vérité ! Il doit y avoir quelqu'un dans la maison qui veut nous faire peur !"

"C'est les fantômes, je vous dis !"

Iida choisit d'ignorer ce que venait de dire Kaminari.

"On a pas trouvé l'autruche, non plus !"

"Les autres l'ont peut-être vue !"

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon.

"Wah !"

"Denki !"

Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre. Iida fronça les sourcils.

"On dirait des ronflements !"

"C'est peut-être Midoriya-kun qui dort dans le salon !" fit Aoyama.

Ils allèrent donc tous dans le salon. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui dormait dans le canapé mais, ce n'était pas leur ami. Il s'agissait d'une dame très âgée.

"Qui c'est elle ?

Kaminari venait de poser une très bonne question. Iida se demandait bien aussi.

"Peut-être une amie de l'oncle de Midoriya-kun qui a les clés !"

"Mais pourquoi elle dort dans le canapé ?"

"Elle était peut-être fatiguée !"

"Ah vous êtes là !" dit Uraraka qui venait d'arriver.

Iida vit la fillette avec des couettes qui tenait sa main.

"Qui est cet enfant ?"

"Elle s'appelle Muna !" informa Toga. "On l'a trouvée dans la cave !"

Cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Iida ne savait pas pourquoi il y avait eu une enfant dans la cave et, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

"Et pour l'autruche ?"

"On ne l'a pas vue !"

"C'est pas possible ça ! Elle a pas pu disparaître !"

"C'est les fantômes, je vous dit !"

"Elle est peut-être montée à l'étage !" dit Shinsou qui n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

"J'ai pas vu d'autruche là-haut !"

Une nouvelle arrivante venait de faire son apparition dans le salon. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qu'Iida n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il remarqua tout de suite la machette ensanglantée qu'elle avait dans les mains.

De toute évidence, Kaminari aussi puisqu'il grimpa sur Shinsou et, s'accrocha à lui comme un koala.

"Wah !"

Iida devait reconnaître que lui aussi était inquiet. Il espérait que cette fille n'avait pas fait de mal à ses amis. Il préférait se dire que ce n'était pas du vrai du sang sur son arme.

Le plus âgé des Midoriya déboula quelques instants après dans la pièce. Il leva les bras.

"Tout va bien ! On reste calme ! C'est juste Jamie ! Une... euh..."

"Une final girl !"

"J'allais dire une invitée !"

"C'est pas juste !" dit Toga en croisant les bras devant elle. "Pourquoi elle a le droit d'avoir sa machette et, que je peux pas avoir d'arme ?"

Katsuki et Mineta arrivèrent à leur tour. Une autre femme était avec eux. Au moins, elle n'avait pas d'arme sur elle. L'inconnue regardait tout autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés.

"C'est vraiment incroyable ! On est vraiment descendu de deux étages ! Dire que quinze minutes plus tôt, j'étais encore dans la forêt !"

Est-ce que cela pouvait devenir encore plus bizarre ?

"Grooooooooooooooo !"

Apparemment, oui.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve. Il se redressa et, regarda autour de lui pour voir où il était. Pourquoi était-il sous une tente ? Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Il essaya de se concentrer pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était monté au second étage de la maison de son oncle. Il avait ensuite marché dans un long couloir. Puis, il s'était arrêté devant une porte qu'il avait ouverte.

Izuku ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait choisi cette porte en particulier. Il avait juste senti qu'il devait le faire. Après l'avoir ouverte, il avait été surpris de se retrouver face à une grande plaine.

Il s'était demandé comment c'était possible. Il avait été en train de regarder le paysage quand quelque chose l'avait poussé. La porte avait claqué quand il était tombé. Quand il s'était retourné, elle avait disparu.

Izuku avait eu beau la chercher, il n'avait pas réussi à la retrouver. Il avait très vite compris une chose importante. Il ne se trouvait plus dans la maison de son oncle.

Il ne savait plus où étaient censés se trouver la porte et les murs mais, il était sûr d'être passé là où ils auraient dû être. Il avait pu aussi sentir le vent dans ses cheveux.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait atterri dans un endroit inconnu sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui. Cela n'avait rien eu de rassurant. Il savait aussi que les autres allaient s'inquiéter quand ils n'arriveraient pas à le retrouver.

Izuku avait décidé d'avancer. Il s'était dit qu'avec un peu de chance il trouverait quelqu'un pour l'aider. L'endroit dans lequel il avait été, lui avait paru familier.

Cela lui avait rappelé le temps où il passait tous les étés chez son oncle. A cette époque, il jouait souvent avec un autre enfant de la ville. Ils étaient partis presque tous les jours à l'aventure.

Quand son oncle avait décidé qu'il ne pourrait plus venir chez lui, Izuku avait été triste de ne plus pouvoir voir son ami. Il se demandait ce qu'il était devenu depuis tout ce temps.

Il ne savait plus pendant combien de temps il avait avancé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à un moment il avait vu une créature immense. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à un dragon.

Cela paraissait absurde. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il avait vu. L'animal était venu vers lui. Il avait approché son museau pour le renifler. Puis, c'était le trou noir. Il avait dû perdre connaissance.

Qu'était-il arrivé au dragon ? Est-ce que quelqu'un était venu le sauver ? Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il devait faire, aussi. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait sortir ou s'il devait attendre la personne qui l'avait déposé ici.

Izuku soupira de frustration. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? En tout cas, il savait maintenant que Kaminari avait eu raison. Il y avait des choses bizarres qui arrivaient dans la maison de son oncle.

Il avait attendu une vingtaine de minutes avant de se décider à sortir de la tente. Il vit qu'il se trouvait dans un campement. Il décida de l'explorer pour voir s'il pouvait trouver quelqu'un.

Il espérait que quelqu'un pourrait l'aider et lui dire où il se trouvait. Ce serait aussi bien si une personne pouvait l'aider à retourner chez lui. Les autres devaient se demander où il était passé.

La première personne qu'il croisa manqua de lui donner une crise cardiaque.

"Oh ! Tu es réveillé !" lui dit une jeune femme à la peau rose en venant vers lui. "C'est Eijirou qui va être content ! Tu sais que tu lui as fait peur ?"

Izuku fut incapable de lui répondre. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser était que cette femme ne pouvait pas être humaine. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec une peau aussi rose.

Il n'y avait pas que cela de bizarre chez elle. Ses yeux étaient jaunes entourés de noir. Encore une fois, il n'avait jamais vu cela. Des petites cornes trônaient aussi au milieu de ses cheveux roses.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas être humaine. Elle avait tout l'air d'être une alien. Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal mais, il n'en restait pas moins inquiet. Est-ce qu'il avait atterri sur une autre planète ?

La jeune femme prit un air soucieux.

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?"

Izuku se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit.

"Euh... Oui !" répondit-il après s'être repris. "Pardon mais, qui es-tu ?"

"Oh ! Désolée ! C'est que tu me connais pas encore ! Je suis Ashido Mina !"

"Je suis Midoriya Izuku ! Enchanté !"

"Moi de même ! Comme je te l'ai dit Eijirou va être content de savoir que tu es réveillé mais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu vois Yaomomo d'abord ! Pour vérifier que tout va bien !"

Izuku n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre la jeune femme.

Ashido l'emmena voir une autre jeune femme. Izuku fut soulagé en voyant cette dernière. Elle avait l'air humaine. Il n'y avait aucune caractéristique bizarre chez elle. Avec un peu de chance, il se trouvait toujours sur Terre et, il avait toujours un moyen de retourner chez lui.

"Enchantée, je Yaoyorozu Momo !" lui dit l'autre jeune femme en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux.

"Je suis Midoirya Izuku ! Enchanté !"

"On m'a dit que tu t'étais évanoui ! Comment tu te sens, maintenant ?"

"Perdu ! Je ne sais pas où je me trouve !"

"Tu es dans notre campement !" intervint Ashido. "Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Tu ne crains rien ici !"

C'était gentil de lui dire cela mais, cela ne l'aidait pas. Cela ne lui disait pas où il était, ni comment rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait même pas s'il était toujours au Japon.

"Et sinon..." reprit Yaoyorozu. "Tu n'as mal nulle-part ? Pas de maux de tête ou de nausée ?"

"Non, rien de tout ça !"

Elle posa une main sur son front.

"Bien, tu n'as pas de fièvre ! Je vais quand même vérifier que tu n'es pas blessé quelque part !"

Izuku fut obligé de se déshabiller devant les deux jeunes femmes. Les joues rouges, il laissa Yaoyorozu l'examiner.

"Bon !" fit-elle pendant qu'il se rhabillait. "Je n'ai vu aucune blessure ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as perdu connaissance !"

Izuku savait très bien pourquoi il s'était évanoui. Il n'osait cependant pas leur parler du dragon. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il en avait vu un.

"Je peux donc lui faire faire le tour du camp ?"

"Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient !"

Ashido l'attrapa par la main.

"Viens avec moi ! Je vais te présenter tout le monde !"

Encore une fois, il fut obligé de la suivre.

Elle l'emmena d'abord voir un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

"Eijirou ! Eijirou ! Il s'est réveillé !" appela elle en agitant sa main droite. Elle se tourna vers lui. "C'est Kirishima Eijirou ! Mon compagnon !"

De dos, l'homme avait eu l'air normal. Ce dernier vint les rejoindre et, fit un grand sourire à Izuku. Là, il put comprendre que Kirishima non plus ne devait pas être humain. Il avait des dents semblables à celles des requins.

"Je suis tellement content de voir que tu es réveillé !"

"Euh... Merci beaucoup, Kirishima-kun !"

"J'ai vraiment eu peur quand je t'ai vu tomber dans les pommes !"

C'était donc Kirshima qui l'avait sauvé du dragon et, l'avait emmené au campement. Il lui devait la vie dans ce cas. Il allait devoir le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Le sauver d'un dragon, ce n'était pas rien.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de parler que l'autre homme reprit la parole.

"Je suis aussi désolé si je t'ai fait peur, tout à l'heure ! Je voulais pas t'effrayer !"

Izuku fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Kirishima venait de dire. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait fait peur, plus tôt. C'était le dragon.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, Kirishima-kun !"

"Bah parce que j'ai bien vu que je t'avais fait peur !"

"Euh... Non !"

"Mais si ! Quand je suis venu te voir et, que je t'ai reniflé !"

C'était le dragon qui avait fait ça, cependant. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit mais, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait sans doute mal compris un truc.

Après, il avait rencontré une femme à la peau rose et, il parlait avec un homme avec des dents de requin.

"Attends ! Tu veux dire que c'était toi le dragon ?"

"Ouais ! Tu savais pas ?"

"Non !"

Izuku ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu le deviner. Personne ne lui avait dit que l'homme était un dragon. D'ailleurs jusqu'à ce jour, il avait été sûr que ce genre de créatures n'existait pas.

"Oups !" fit Ashido. "J'ai oublié de le dire ! Et moi je suis un gecko, en fait !"

Elle n'était donc pas un alien qui venait d'une autre planète. C'était une bonne chose à savoir.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui !"

"Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez vous transformer ? Quand vous le voulez ?"

"Ouais ! Tu veux voir ?"

Izuku hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il voulait voir cela. Il avait toujours aimé découvrir de nouvelles choses. Surtout qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire à tout cela.

Kirishima et Ashido le conduisirent donc à l'extérieur du campement. Ils se transformèrent tous les deux devant ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent.

"Wah !"

Izuku avait toujours beaucoup de peine à y croire. Pourtant, il les avait vus faire. Il observa le dragon et le gecko à tour de rôle. Ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques.

"C'est incroyable !"

"Y'a vraiment qu'un nerd pour s'extasier sur ça !" lança une voix qui le fit sursauter. Il était sûr de déjà la connaître. "Comme si t'en avais jamais vu de ta vie !"

Izuku avait eu envie de répondre qu'il n'avait jamais vu de dragon ou de gecko géant de sa vie. Encore moins des gens qui pouvaient se transformer en ces créatures.

Quand il se retourna, il fut incapable de parler, cependant. Il se retrouva face à un jeune homme qui était le portrait craché de Katsuki. Il n'aurait pas pu les confondre, toutefois. Il n'avait aucun mal à voir les différences entre les deux.

Le petit ami de son frère était un peu plus grand que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux rouges mais, le regard de Katsuki n'était pas aussi perçant.

Il remarqua un piercing à l'oreille du nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier avait aussi un côté sauvage. Ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus attirant.

Il y avait une autre grosse différence. L'homme en face de lui était beaucoup plus musclé. Comme il était torse nu, Izuku pouvait très bien voir ses muscles.

Il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu des pectoraux comme ça. Il devait faire attention pour ne pas se mettre à baver.

"T'as perdu ta langue, foutu Deku ?"

Deku. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce surnom. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait comme cela, avant. C'était l'ami avec qui il jouait plus petit qui le lui avait donné.

Il avait hérité de ce surnom pour deux raisons. La première était parce que son prénom pouvait aussi se lire Deku. La seconde était parce qu'il ne savait rien faire de particulier.

"Deku qui sait rien faire ! Ça te va à merveille !"

"Arrête ça !"

Izuku avait bien essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sympa mais, son ami n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il l'avait appelé Deku à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il avait donc fini par s'habituer à ce surnom.

Izuku n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible. Le garçon avec qui il jouait était un enfant de la ville dans laquelle se trouvait la maison de son oncle. C'était ce qu'il avait cru, en tout cas.

Pourtant, le jeune homme en face de lui l'avait appelé Deku. Cela ne pouvait donc être que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

"Kacchan ?"


	7. Chapter 7

Le monstre eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans le salon que Jamie le décapita avec sa machette. La tête de la créature vola au pied de Mineta qui se mit à hurler.

"Grooo !"

La jeune fille lança un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

"Y'a l'air d'en avoir plein ! C'est trop cool !"

Puis, elle fonça dans le couloir en brandissant son arme.

"Cette fois-ci, je vais aller prendre une arme !" dit Toga en prenant un air déterminé. "Y'a pas de raison pour qu'elle soit la seule à s'amuser !"

Puis elle partit en direction de l'armurerie. Uraraka eut l'intention de retenir sa petite amie mais, elle fut retenue par la petite Muna qui se colla à elle.

"J'ai peur, grande sœur !"

Kaminari était toujours accroché à Shinsou et, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

"Faut qu'on se tire de là, Hitoshi !"

"Tu me bloques la vue, espèce de crétin !"

Iida fit la seule chose qui lui semblait bonne à faire. Il alla vers le canapé où ronflait toujours la femme âgée. Comment faisait-elle pour dormir avec un tel vacarme ?

En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici. Il ne savait pas ce que cette femme faisait là mais, elle était sans défense. Il s'en voudrait si quelque lui arrivait et, qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il devait la sauver.

Il la prit donc dans ses bras pour la mettre en sécurité. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se réveilla.

"Mais qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Je vous sauve la vie madame ! Nous sommes attaqués par des montres !"

"Yaaah !"

Iida tourna la tête pour voir Toga courir dans le salon une épée dans les mains. Elle n'avait quand même pas l'intention d'aller se battre contre les monstres ?

Quand il la vit franchir la porte du salon, il comprit que c'était bien le cas. Est-ce qu'elle était devenue folle ?

"Posez-moi à terre !" lui ordonna la femme qu'il était en train de porter.

"Mais..."

"Je vous ai dit de me poser à terre ! Nous n'allons pas laissé cette jeune fille se battre toute seule !"

Toga n'était pas toute seule en fait. Il y avait déjà la fille avec la machette qui se battait contre les monstres. Puis, il croyait avoir vu Katsuki allait chercher une arme, lui aussi.

Il allait protester mais, la femme commença à s'agiter. Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. En y repensant, elle avait sans doute raison. Lui aussi pouvait se battre.

"Bien !" fit la femme. "Il me faut une arme !"

Avant qu'Iida eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait quitté le salon. Quand elle revint, elle avait une tondeuse à gazon dans les mains. Où avait-elle trouvé ça ?

"Aller, venez bande d'enfoirés ! Je vais tous vous fumés !"

Iida ne put rien faire d'autre que de la regarder partir dans le couloir en hurlant. Il n'arrivait pas à y crore.

Himiko fut surprise quand elle vit la dame âgée débouler dans le couloir en brandissant une tondeuse à gazon. Dire qu'un peu plus tôt elle dormait encore dans la canapé. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de regarder ce que la femme faisait.

Elle avait à faire de son côté. Elle devait trancher, trancher et, trancher encore. A chaque fois qu'elle tuait un monstre, un autre apparaissait. Elle ne savait même pas contre quoi elle se battait.

Himiko devait reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée de sa vie. En venant dans cette maison, elle avait pensé que cela serait ennuyeux. Ils étaient venus ici pour ranger les affaires de l'oncle d'Izuku, après tout.

C'était donc une sacrée bonne surprise. En se battant, elle se dit que Kaminari devait avoir raison au sujet des fantômes. Certains monstres tombaient après s'être fait frapper par du vide.

Leur ami avait cependant eu tort d'avoir peur de ce fantôme. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être de leur côté. Cela leur faisait donc un allié de plus. C'était bien.

Pendant ce temps, Jamie butait tout ce qui s'approchait d'elle. C'était pareil pour ce qui était de la grand-mère. Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui résister. Avec sa tondeuse à gazon, elle transformer les monstres en bouillie sanglante.

Un peu plus et, Himiko allait être jalouse. Elle devait montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait se battre.

"Gawabou !"

Un autre monstre venait d'apparaître. Il était très différent des autres. Ceux contre lesquels elle se battait étaient grisâtres. Ils avaient tous une forme humanoïde.

Le nouveau ressemblait plus à une grosse flaque de boue mouvante. Il brillait cependant. Il se dirigea vers un autre des monstres et, ouvrit une gueule géante. Il l'avala d'un coup.

Himiko devait reconnaître qu'elle était impressionnée. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer qu'il était capable de faire ça. En tout cas, il était en train de les aider. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

"On dirait bien qu'il y en a plus !" dit Jamie qui venait de décapiter le dernier des monstres.

"On les a eus !" lança la dame âgée tout en levant son poing en l'air. "Youhou !"

Le monstre visqueux leva quelque chose qui devait être son bras.

"Gawaboom !"

Jamie leva la main qui tenait sa machette bien haut. Himiko fit de même avec celle où se trouvait son épée. Cela avait été quelque chose.

La scène dans le couloir pouvait se résumer à une chose, une véritable boucherie. Il y avait une tonne de cadavres de monstres. Des membres tranchés et du sang partout.

Cette fois-ci, il était impossible de dire que tout était dans la tête de Kaminari. Mikumo commençait à s'inquiéter pour son frère. Personne n'avait réussi à le retrouver. Il espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave.

"Bon sang !" fit Katsuki les yeux ronds. "Ça va être chaud de nettoyer tout ça !"

"Avec ça, je suis sûre de réussir mon stage !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'était tous ces monstres ?" décida de demander Iida.

Jamie haussa les épaules.

"Je sais pas ! Peut-être des goules ! Ils sont tous morts en tout cas !"

"Gawa !"

Une chose qui ressemblait à de la boue radioactive vint dans le salon.

"Et celui-là ?"

"Ne vous en faites pas jeune homme !" lui dit la dame âgée. "Il nous a aidées à tuer ces créatures !"

Aoyama se dirigea vers le monstre visqueux.

"Bonjour mon petit ! Tu es très brillant, dis-moi !"

Le monstre leva deux sortes de petits bras.

"Gawabu !"

"Et tu as un petit nom ?"

"Bou !"

"D'accord ! On va t'appeler Bou !"

Iida soupira. Son petit ami venait d'adopter une créature inconnue. C'était génial.

"Bon sang, Himiko-chan ! Tu es couverte de sang !"

Elle n'était pas la seule. C'était aussi le cas de Jamie et, de la femme âgée. Elles faisaient peur comme ça.

"T'en fais pas Ochako-chan ! C'est pas le mien !"

Uraraka sorti un mouchoir pour débarbouiller sa petite amie. Shinsou avait finit par réussir à convaincre Kaminari de redescendre.

"C'est pas des fantômes qu'il y a dans cette maison ! C'est encore pire !"

"Oh ! Il y a un fantôme !" l'informa Jamie.

"Rassurant !"

"T'en fais pas Den-kun !" lui dit Himiko avec un grand sourire. "Il est de notre côté !"

Katsuki frappa dans ses mains.

"Bon ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Il y eut un gros silence.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment pour récapituler ce qu'ils savaient. Ils avaient trouvé Mary Sue et, Jamie dans deux pièces du second étage. Les deux soutenaient qu'elles avaient été à l'extérieur avant de venir dans la maison.

"Je me baladais dans la forêt en espérant pouvoir observer les animaux !"

"Et moi j'étais à mon stage d'entraînement pour final girls !"

Katsuki ne savait pas ce que Jamie valait en final girl mais en tant que tueuse de monstres, elle dépotait. Elle n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. C'était aussi le cas de la femme âgée.

Cette dernière du nom d'Elanor ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver dans cette maison. Elle rentrait chez elle et, s'était retrouvée là. Comme elle était fatiguée, elle avait décidé de faire une sieste dans le canapé.

Muna était incapable de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu leur dire était qu'elle avait été chez elle avec son grand frère.

"Gawaboubou !" était ce que leur avait dit Bou.

En gros, ils ne savaient rien et, Izuku avait toujours disparu. C'était plus qu'inquiétant.

"Grrrrrr !"

Katsuki soupira de frustration.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?"

D'un coup, un léopard apparut dans le salon. Encore une autre chose bizarre.

"Quel charmant animal !" fit Mary Sue en se dirigeant sans peur vers le félin. "Bonjour toi !"

"Graou !"

A la surprise générale, le léopard n'attaqua pas la femme et, vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Mary Sue lui caressa la tête.

"Quel gentil petit !"

Un peu plus tard, un homme pierre fit irruption dans la pièce.

"Wah !" fit Kaminari en se serrant de nouveau contre Shinsou.

Cela n'allait donc jamais finir.


	8. Chapter 8

Si Kacchan ressemblait beaucoup à Katsuki en apparence, c'était une autre histoire pour ce qui était du caractère. Izuku le comprit très vite quand Kacchan lui répondit sur un ton cassant.

"Alors tu te souviens de moi ? J'aurais pourtant parié que t'avais perdu la mémoire !"

Izuku ne comprit pas pourquoi son ami d'enfance lui disait cela. Il était vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il avait donc eu un peu de mal à le reconnaître. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'avait oublié.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kacchan lui avait parlé comme ça. Izuku était content de revoir son ami. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de ce dernier. Izuku ne savait pas pourquoi.

"Et vous deux ! Restez pas plantés là ! Reprenez votre forme humaine ! Y'a à faire au campement !"

Le dragon et le gecko obéirent.

"Wah ! Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ou quoi ?" demanda Kirishima après avoir reprit sa forme humaine.

"La ferme le porc-épic !"

Kacchan se tourna et, Izuku comprit qu'il allait partir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire.

"Kacchan ! Attends ! Je..."

Il se tut quand son ami se tourna vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

"Occupez-vous de ce foutu nerd, aussi !"

Puis il partit. Izuku baissa les yeux au sol. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, Kacchan avait l'air d'être en colère contre lui. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

"T'en fais pas mec ! Bakugou a un sale caractère mais, il est pas mauvais dans le fond !"

Izuku tiqua en entendant le nom de Bakugou. Kacchan avait donc le même nom de famille que Katsuki. Il se demandait s'il y avait un lien entre eux. Ils se ressemblaient tellement.

"Oui !" lui confirma Ashido. "Je suis sûre qu'il voudra bien te parler tout à l'heure !"

Izuku soupira. Il espérait qu'ils avaient raison. Il avait envie de discuter avec Kacchan. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Il était sûr que c'était pareil pour son ami d'enfance.

Il voulait tout savoir.

"Aller ! Viens avec nous ! On va te présenter tout le monde !"

Izuku accepta de retourner au campement avec le dragon et, le gecko.

En faisant le tour du campement, Izuku regretta de ne pas avoir de cahier de notes avec lui. Il avait rencontré plein de personnes très spéciales. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que des gens comme ça pouvaient exister.

La première fut une fille invisible, Hagakure Tooru. Izuku avait eu du mal à en croire ses yeux quand il avait vu ses vêtements flotter dans les airs. Elle avait l'air très sympa. Cela lui avait quand même fait un peu bizarre de lui parler.

Puis, il fit la connaissance d'un jeune avec une longue queue, Ojiro Mashirao.

"Il peut se transformer en singe !" lui dit Ashido.

Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux d'Izuku.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui !"

"C'est trop cool !"

Les yeux d'Ojiro s'agrandirent.

"Tu trouves ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Izuku avait trop envie de voir sa transformation. Il lui demanderait plus tard si cela ne le dérangeait pas de se changer devant lui. Kacchan le traiterait sans doute de nerd pour ça.

Kirishima et Ashido lui présentèrent ensuite Shouji Mezou. Une espèce de mutant qui pouvait décupler ses bras. Encore une fois, il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

"C'est vraiment incroyable !"

"Il y pourtant beaucoup de personnes avec ce genre d'aptitudes !"

"Vraiment ?"

Izuku n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Là, il était sûr qu'il n'était plus dans son monde. Ce n'était pas possible, autrement.

"Bien sûr !"

"Il n'y a personne comme ça d'où tu viens ?" décida de lui demander Kirishima.

"Du tout !"

Les deux l'emmenèrent voir une jeune femme, après cela. Izuku remarqua tout de suite les prises de jack à ses oreilles.

"Voici Jirou Kyouka !" lui dit Ashido. "C'est la compagne de Yaomomo !"

"Enchanté, Jirou-san !"

"Bonjour Midoriya ! Alors c'est toi qui t'es évanoui devant Kirishima ! Me dis pas que tu as peur de cet idiot !"

Izuku passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était tout à fait ça. Cela avait été un gros choc pour lui.

"Hahaha !"

Ils allèrent voir ensuite un autre jeune homme, Tokoyami Fumikage. Ce dernier avait une tête d'oiseau.

"Ouah ! Trop cool ! Toi aussi tu peux te transformer ?"

"Non !"

"Oh !"

Izuku se sentait un peu déçu. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir le jeune homme se transformer.

"Par contre, j'ai un démon qui vit en moi ! Il s'appelle Dark Shadow !"

Les yeux d'Izuku s'éclairèrent de nouveau.

"Sérieux ?"

"Oui !"

Un peu plus tard, Kirishima et Ashido lui présentèrent deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire les présentations que le premier prit la parole.

"Bonjour ! Je suis Todoroki Shouto ! Je m'entendais pas avec mon père avant ! Pendant des années j'ai rejeté une partie de mon pouvoir ! Mais quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre que c'était mon pouvoir et, pas celui de mon père ! Ça va beaucoup mieux depuis ! Puis mon père s'est remarié avec Hawks donc, je l'ai plus sur mon dos !"

Izuku tenta de retenir tout ce que l'autre lui disait mais, ce n'était pas facile. Todoroki parlait tellement qu'il avait du mal à le suivre. Il n'avait pas fini, d'ailleurs.

"Et voici mon compagnon, Sero Hanta ! Il peut produire des bandes de scotch avec ses bras ! Ce qui est très utile pour..."

Sero posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

"Je pense que cela suffira comme ça, Shouto !"

"Tu crois !"

"Euh... Oui !" fit Izuku avec un petit sourire. "Enchanté, Todoroki-kun, Sero-kun ! Je suis Midoriya Izuku !"

"Enchanté aussi !"

Puis, Izuku réalisa quelque chose.

"En fait, Todoroki-kun ! Tu m'as pas dit ce qu'était ton pouvoir !"

"Ah oui ! Je peux créer de la glace et du feu !"

"Vraiment ? C'est super !"

"Tu veux voir ?"

Bien sûr qu'Izuku voulait voir cela. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voir quelqu'un créer de la glace et feu pour de vrai. En fait, il voulait voir les aptitudes de tout le monde.

Encore une fois, il regrettait de ne pas avoir de cahier de notes sur lui. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu deviner qu'il tomberait sur des personnes avec des pouvoirs spéciaux, cependant.

Izuku continua de discuter avec les autres pendant un long moment. Il apprit beaucoup de choses sur le groupe. Sur leurs capacités et, ce qu'ils faisaient tous ensemble.

Ils étaient des sortes de héros qui étaient en mission. Ils devaient souvent se battre contre des monstres. En entendant tout cela, il réalisait qu'il avait raté beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Kacchan.

"Au fait Midoriya, tu as dis que personne n'a de pouvoir spécial là d'où tu viens ! C'est bien ça ?" lui demanda le gecko en le regardant.

"Oui, c'est bien ça !"

"Mais tu savais que Bakugou en avait un aussi ?"

"Ah bon ?"

Kirishima hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"Ouais ! Il peut provoquer des explosions avec ses mains ! Tu savais pas ?"

Izuku se mit à réfléchir. Il avait le vague souvenir que Kacchan lui avait montré qu'il pouvait faire des feux d'artifices avec ses mains. Cela l'avait beaucoup impressionné à l'époque.

"Ça me dit quelque chose !"

"En tout cas, je suis surpris d'apprendre que tu es l'ami d'enfance de Bakugou !" lui dit Kirishima qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu peux même l'appeler Kacchan !"

"Je savais même pas qu'il avait des amis quand il était enfant !" dit Todoroki.

"Faut dire qu'il parle pas souvent de son passé !" fit remarquer Sero.

"D'ailleurs, Midoriya ! Je suis sûr que tu as plein d'histoires sur Bakugou à nous raconter !"

Le visage d'Izuku s'illumina d'un coup. Todoroki avait raison, il avait plein de choses à dire sur Kacchan. Cela remontait à des dizaines d'années. Ses souvenirs étaient donc un peu flous.

Il se souvenait de beaucoup choses, cependant. Izuku expliqua donc tout ce dont il se souvenait. Enfant, Kacchan avait déjà été très fort. Il avait été capable de se battre contre des enfants plus âgés que lui. Il avait souvent protégé Izuku.

Il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, aussi. Lui avait montré plein d'animaux qu'Izuku n'avait jamais vus avant. En fait, Kacchan avait toujours été doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait été tout le contraire d'Izuku. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait toujours admiré. Quand il avait été petit, il voulait devenir comme lui. Kacchan avait eu tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir.

Il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que son ami d'enfance était devenu un grand héro. Il ne pouvait que s'attendre au meilleur de la part de Kacchan. Izuku était donc content de savoir que son ami réussissait dans sa vie.

Il y eut un long silence quand il s'arrêta de parler. Todoroki finit par soupirer. Il avait l'air un peu contrarié.

"Tout va bien, Todoroki-kun ?"

"Oui ! Je m'attendais pas à entendre tout ça !"

D'un coup Kirishima se mit à pleurer.

"Kirishima-kun ?"

"C'est rien ! Je suis juste vraiment heureux pour mon pote !"

Izuku ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre. En tout cas, il était d'avoir pu parler de Kacchan avec tout le monde.


	9. Chapter 9

L'homme pierre poussa un cri à son tour.

"Tout va bien Kouji ?" demanda une voix.

Un autre homme arriva dans le salon. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être humain. Il remarqua tout le monde dans la pièce.

"Oh ! Désolé pour le dérangement ! Je suis Satou Rikidou et voici, Kouda Kouji !"

Kouda prit la parole à son tour.

"Nous sommes juste venus chercher Monsieur Moustache !"

"Vous voulez parler de ce gentil petit ?" demanda Mary Sue qui continuait de caresser le léopard.

L'animal se frottait toujours contre les jambes de la femme tout en ronronnant. Satou acquiesça.

"C'est bien lui ! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas causé trop de problèmes !"

"Oh ! Pas du tout !" répondit Mary Sue. "Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable !"

"C'est bizarre !" fit Kouda. "Il n'aime pas les inconnus d'habitude !"

"J'ai une idée !" dit Satou. "Pour nous faire pardonner, je vais vous faire des gâteaux !"

Elanor se leva.

"Quelle bonne idée ! Je vais en profiter pour faire du thé !"

"Vous pensez vraiment qu'on a le temps pour ça ?" demanda Bakugou.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison. Tout et n'importe quoi semblait pouvoir apparaître. Surtout des monstres. Ils devaient trouver un moyen d'arrêter tout cela.

Le frère de Mikumo avait disparu depuis un moment. C'était plus qu'inquiétant. Il espérait qu'il allait bien. Il ne pensait pas qu'Izuku s'était fait enlevé par les fantômes.

Toga leur avait dit que le fantôme était de leur côté. Izuku avait très bien pu se rendre au deuxième étage, cependant. Il était peut-être entré dans une pièce qui menait dans un autre endroit. Dans ce cas, cela allait être compliqué de le retrouver.

"Jeune homme !" lui répondit Elanor. "Nous avons tous eu des émotions fortes aujourd'hui ! Nous détendre un peu ne pourra pas nous faire de mal !"

Jamie se leva à son tour.

"Elle n'a pas tort ! Nous avons besoin de force pour nous battre !"

"Je vais vous conduire à la cuisine !" leur annonça Iida en se dirigeant vers les deux hommes.

Kaminari décida de se lever aussi.

"Je viens avec vous !"

Pour se rendre à la cuisine, il fallait passer dans le couloir. Celui où il avait eu la bataille avec les monstres. Il y avait donc du sang et des cadavres partout.

"Eurk !" fit Kaminari.

"Oh ! On devrait nettoyer un peu !" lança Mary Sue.

Kaminari savait très bien que tout le monde pensait qu'il était stupide. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus intelligente du monde. Il était toutefois capable de comprendre beaucoup de choses.

La preuve était qu'il avait été le premier à comprendre qu'il y avait un problème avec cette maison. Les autres ne pouvaient plus lui dire qu'il avait rêvé, désormais.

Il savait aussi qu'ils ne quitteraient pas la maison de sitôt. Mikumo ne partirait pas sans son petit frère. Kaminari devait reconnaître que lui aussi voulait retrouver son ami. Il espérait que Midoriya allait bien.

Il avait compris une autre chose très importante. Jamie et la grand-mère étaient fortes. Très fortes. Il serait donc en sécurité tant qu'il resterait avec elles. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de venir avec les autres dans la cuisine.

Comme il était venu avec eux, il fut obligé de les aider. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il trouvait cela normal. Puis tant qu'il n'avait pas à se battre contre des monstres, cela lui allait.

En ouvrant la porte d'un placard, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une créature bizarre qui se mit à agiter ses ailes.

"Skriiiiiii !"

Kmainari lâcha la porte du placard et tomba à la renverse.

"Gwah !"

Jamie accourut aussitôt vers lui, la machette dans ses mains. Il avait eu raison en se disant qu'il serait en sécurité avec elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Il y a une bestiole dans le placard ! Je sais pas ce que c'est ! Peut-être une sorte de chauve-souris !"

Jamie ouvrit le placard.

"Skriii !"

"Ça ne ressemble pas à une chauve-souris !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?"

"T'as qu'à regarder !"

Kaminari se releva et, regarda l'animal qui venait de sortir du placard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

"Skriiiii !"

Devant lui se tenait un bébé ptérodactyle.

"Bon, il n'a pas l'air agressif !" dit Jamie avant de retourner à ses affaires.

Kaminari continua de regarder le petit dinosaure.

"Bonjour toi !"

Le ptérodactyle le regarda en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

"Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur, toi ?"

"Skriii !"

Il tendit un bras vers l'animal qui monta tout de suite dessus.

"Hahahaha ! Tu es plutôt mignon, en fait ! Je vais t'appeler, Ptéra ! D'accord ?"

"Skrii !" fut la seule réponse que lui donna le dinosaure avant de grimper jusqu'à sa tête.

Kaminari retourna faire ce qu'il avait à faire avec l'animal dans ses cheveux.

Personne ne posa de question quand le petit groupe revint dans le salon et, qu'ils purent voir un ptérodactyle perché dans les cheveux de Kaminari. Tout le monde commençait à s'habituer à voir des choses bizarres.

Kaminari alla s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami.

"Je vois que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami !" commenta Shinsou sur son ton morne.

"Il s'appelle Ptéra ! Il est mignon, pas vrai ?"

Shinsou se retint de faire la remarque que l'attitude de Kaminari avait pas mal changé. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal. C'était mieux que de le voir paniquer pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Satou servit une part de gâteau à tout le monde. Elanor fit de même avec le thé.

"C'est vraiment délicieux !" dit Uraraka après avoir goûté le gâteau.

"Ouais !" renchérit Toga. "J'en ai rarement mangé d'aussi bon !"

"Gawabou !"

"Skriii !"

"Les gâteaux de Satou sont bien les meilleurs !" confirma Kouda. "C'est bien vrai !"

"Il faut que vous me donniez votre recette, jeune homme !"

"Merci beaucoup ! Je suis content que ça vous plaise !"

Le groupe continua de manger en discutant de choses et d'autres. Satou écrivit la recette de son gâteau sur une feuille de papier et, la donna à Elanor.

"Bien !" dit Satou une fois que tout le monde eut finit son thé. "Je pense que cela va être le moment pour nous de partir !"

Kouda se leva.

"Oui, on ne va pas vous déranger encore plus longtemps !"

"Au revoir mon gentil Monsieur Moustache !" dit Mary Sue avant de déposer un baiser sur le museau de l'animal.

Mineta lança un regard noir au léopard. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé recevoir un baiser de la part de Mary Sue. Ce félin avait beaucoup trop de chance.

"Graou !"

Mineta déglutit et, détourna le regard. Il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas en colère le félin.

"Encore merci pour le gâteau !" dit Uraraka avec un grand sourire.

"Oui, merci beaucoup !"

"Y'a pas de quoi ! C'était la moindre des choses !"

Tout le monde fit ses adieux à Satou, Kouda et le léopard et, ils repartirent d'où ils étaient venus. Le groupe allait donc pouvoir parler de ce qu'il se passait dans la maison.

"Bien !" fit Bakugou. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on doit faire ?"

Jamie leva la main.

"On attend que les monstres arrivent et, on les bute tous jusqu'au dernier !"

"Euh... On voudrait les empêcher de venir dans la maison !" lui dit Mikumo.

"Oh !"

Iida lança un regard au plus âgé des Midoriya. Il avait réfléchi pendant un long moment et, il en était arrivé à une conclusion.

"Votre oncle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison ! Avec Yuuga-kun, on a vu plein de livres sur les démons en tous genres !"

"Ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait autant d'armes !" fit Toga en regardant son épée d'un air affectueux.

"Il y a donc peut-être des informations sur ce qu'il se passe quelque part !"

"On va donc devoir fouiller la maison !" conclut Bakugou.

Plusieurs d'entre eux soupirèrent. La demeure étant immense, cela allait leur prendre un temps fou.

"Et si on essayait d'entrer en contact avec les fantômes ?" proposa Aoyama. "L'un d'eux nous a déjà laissé des messages !"

"Et on fait comment ?" demanda Mineta. "On lui demande de bien vouloir nous répondre ?"

"On a vu une planche de ouija, plus tôt ! On pourrait s'en servir pour parler avec !"

"Pourquoi pas ?" fit Bakugou en se levant. "Ça nous coûte rien d'essayer !"

Iida se leva lui aussi.

"Je vais te montrer où c'est !"

Ils allaient partir quand ils entendirent des hurlements.

"Au secours !"

"Aidez-nous !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?"

Bakugou n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de connaître la réponse. Deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent en courant dans le salon.

"Aidez-nous, s'il vous plaît !"

"Du calme !" fit Iida. "Expliquez-nous ce qu'il se passe !"

"Il veut nous buter !"

"Qui ça ?"

L'un des jeunes homme désigna la porte du salon.

"Il va bientôt arriver ! Il faut qu'on se barre tous d'ici !"

Bakugou soupira. Il n'y avait donc pas moyen de souffler dans cette maison.

9


	10. Chapter 10

Si Katsuki devait choisir sa saison préférée, il aurait dit l'été. C'était le moment où il pouvait rester plus longtemps dehors. Il avait donc le temps de faire plein de choses.

C'était aussi pendant cette période de l'année qu'il pouvait voir Deku. Son ami lui avait dit qu'il habitait loin mais, il passait tous les étés chez son oncle. Ils pouvaient donc se voir tous les jours.

"Bonjour Kacchan !" lui dit son ami en souriant.

"Ah ! Te voilà enfin, Deku ! T'es en retard !"

"Désolé Kacchan ! J'ai pas pu venir plus tôt ! J'étais avec mon frère et..."

"C'est bon j'ai compris ! Viens, on a des choses à faire !"

Izuku lui fit un énorme sourire.

"D'accord Kacchan !"

Deku était toujours enthousiaste pour partir à l'aventure avec lui. Il avait la trouille parfois, cependant.

"On devrait peut-être pas faire ça Kacchan ! Ça a l'air dangereux !"

"T'en fais pas, Deku ! Je suis avec toi !"

A chaque fois, Deku finissait par l'écouter. Katsuki avait bien compris que s'il n'était pas là pour le pousser un peu, son ami ne ferait jamais rien. Cela aurait été dommage. Il savait que Deku était toujours content en fin de journée.

Deku adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses. Katsuki s'en était très vite rendu compte. Le nerd s'extasiait devant tout ce qu'il voyait. Ses yeux brillaient rien qu'en regardant le paysage.

"C'est super beau !"

Il était comme cela aussi à chaque fois qu'il voyait un animal quelconque. Deku lui posait toujours une tonne de questions dès qu'il en voyait un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Katsuki avait donc pris l'habitude de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait sur les animaux qui vivaient près de chez lui.

"Tu sais vraiment plein de choses, Kacchan !"

"Ah ? C'est normal de savoir ça quand on vit ici !"

Deku avait l'air de ne rien savoir. Katsuki avait trouvé cela un peu bizarre au début. Puis, il avait fini par se dire que c'était parce que c'était Deku.

Il était juste comme ça. Son ami ne savait rien du tout. C'était donc à Katsuki de lui apprendre ce qu'il connaissait. C'était donc grâce à lui si Deku savait plus de choses.

Katsuki avait remarqué une autre chose. Deku ne savait rien faire de particulier. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Katsuki lui avait donné ce surnom. Il lui allait tellement bien.

Cela faisait une raison de plus pour laquelle Katsuki devait devenir plus fort. Comme Deku était incapable de se protéger tout seul, c'était à Katsuki de le faire.

Ce jour-là, ils tombèrent sur un petit dragon.

"Wah ! C'est vraiment un dragon ?"

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que Deku pour poser des questions pareilles.

"Bien sûr que c'est un dragon ! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?"

"Je ne sais pas !"

Deku continua de regarder le dragon avec des yeux ronds. C'était à croire que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il en voyait un.

"Tu veux le toucher ?"

"Tu penses qu'on peut ?"

Encore une question stupide.

"Bien sûr ! Aller viens !"

Deku accepta de s'approcher de dragon. Katsuki dut toucher l'animal en premier.

"Tu vois Deku ! Y'a pas de problème !"

Son ami finit par se décider à toucher le dragon, à son tour. L'animal frotta sa tête contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment à jouer avec le petit dragon. Deku avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux toute la journée.

Plus tard, Katsuki obtint son alter. Bien sûr, il l'avait montré à Deku à la première occasion.

"Wah ! C'est super Kacchan ! Comment tu fais ça ?"

"C'est mon alter ?"

"Ton alter ?"

"T'en as pas toi ?"

Deku baissa les yeux au sol.

"Je ne crois pas, non !"

"Bah ! C'est parce que t'es un Deku !"

En fait, Katsuki n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que son ami n'avait pas d'alter. C'était Deku, après tout. Il ne savait rien faire. C'était donc dans la logique des choses.

Deku avait de la chance de l'avoir comme ami. Avec Katsuki, il ne risquait rien. Il avait décidé qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il savait que c'était aux forts de protéger les plus faibles.

Ils avaient donc passé plusieurs étés ensemble. Katsuki avait pensé que cela serait comme cela chaque année.

"A l'année prochaine, Kacchan !" lui avait dit Deku avant de rentrer chez lui.

"A l'année prochaine, Deku !"

Deku n'était pas venu l'année suivante, cependant. Katsuki l'avait pourtant attendu tous les jours. Il était rentré chez lui de mauvaise humeur tous les soirs.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as, sale gosse ? Ça te suffit pas de traîner toute la journée ? Il faut que tu foutes le bordel quand tu rentres !"

Katsuki n'avait pas répondu à sa mère. Il n'avait pas à se justifier devant elle. Surtout que ça, c'était de la faute de Deku. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir cette année ?

Il se dit que Deku avait peut-être passé ses vacances ailleurs pour cette fois. Il viendrait sans doute l'anée prochaine. Katsuki devait juste attendre un an de plus pour le voir.

Deku ne vint pas l'année d'après, non plus. Ce fut pareil pour l'année qui suivit. Avec le temps, Katsuki avait fini par comprendre. Deku ne reviendrait plus le voir pendant les étés. Ni à aucun autre moment.

Il lui avait donc menti la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Deku lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait le voir mais, il ne l'avait pas fait. Katsuki avait toujours eu horreur du mensonge.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Deku ne voulait plus le voir. Il avait peut-être fini par avoir son alter. Il devait donc penser qu'avec ça, il valait mieux que Katsuki. Qu'il était plus fort que lui.

Il avait donc dû se foutre de sa gueule depuis le début. Katsuki ne voulait pas y croire mais, c'était la seule explication qui lui paraissait logique. Il décida de se dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Si Deku ne voulait plus le voir, lui non plus. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un ami qui se foutait de lui, après tout. Katsuki pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

Il allait montrer à ce foutu nerd ce qu'il valait. S'il revoyait un jour Deku, il lui montrerait qu'il avait été capable de réussir sans lui.

Les années avaient passé. Katsuki était devenu beaucoup plus fort depuis. Il avait réussi à contrôler son alter. Il était devenu un héro. Il voyageait pour protéger son pays.

Il était entouré d'une bande d'idiots. Comme le dragon et le gecko. Kirishima n'arrêtait pas de vanter tous les mérites de sa compagne dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Les deux l'emmerdaient aussi souvent pour lui demander quand il allait trouver quelqu'un. Katsuki leur avait pourtant dit qu'il n'était intéressé par personne et, qu'il était très bien tout seul. Ils ne voulaient toujours rien entendre.

Il y avait aussi ce crétin de double-face. Quand il l'avait rencontré, cet idiot ne voulait utiliser qu'une partie de son pouvoir. Pendant des années, il avait gâché la moitié de son potentiel.

Katsuki avait quand même réussi à lui remettre les idées en place.

"C'était ton pouvoir, crétin !" lui avait-il hurlé. "Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'utiliser !"

Depuis, Todoroki avait commencé à utiliser ses flammes. Il devenait de plus en plus fort. C'était bien cela. Comme cela quand Katsuki le battrait, tout le monde saurait qu'il était le meilleur.

Katsuki n'avait pas pensé qu'il reverrait Deku un jour. Il fut donc surpris quand en rentrant au campement, il le vit en train de s'extasier devant les deux idiots sous leur forme animale.

Katsuki n'avait eu aucun mal à le reconnaître. Il avait toujours sa touffe de cheveux verte et, son attitude de nerd.

"Y'a vraiment qu'un nerd pour s'extasier sur ça ! Comme si t'en avais jamais vu de ta vie !"

Est-ce qu'il avait oublié la fois où ils avaient joué avec le petit dragon ? Avec un idiot comme Deku, cela ne le surprendrait pas. Si cela se trouvait, il avait aussi oublié Katsuki.

Deku se tourna pour le regarder. Katsuki put voir que le nerd avait toujours ses énormes yeux verts. Le nerd le regarda pendant un long moment sans rien dire. C'était bizarre. Avant il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire taire.

"T'as perdu ta langue, foutu Deku ?"

"Kacchan ?"

Il se souvenait donc de lui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Deku n'avait donc aucune excuse pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelle pendant autant d'années.

Le nerd tenta de lui parler mais, Katsuki décida de partir. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui s'était foutu de sa gueule pendant tout ce temps.

Il demanda quand même au couple de crétins de s'occuper du nerd. Il paraissait qu'il s'était évanoui plus tôt. Katsuki voulait donc bien le laisser au campement pour le moment.

Puis, il se disait qu'il valait mieux garder un œil sur Deku. Des fois qu'il préparait un sale coup. C'était pour cette raison qu'il le regardait en train de discuter avec les autres idiots.

Juste pour voir s'il ne faisait rien de suspect. Rien d'autre. Ce n'était certainement pas parce que le nerd lui avait manqué ou, parce qu'il était content de le revoir. Pas du tout.


	11. Chapter 11

Ce fut au tour d'un homme avec une hache de venir dans le salon. Il avait un masque qui cachait son visage. Mineta alla se cacher dans les chambre de Mary Sue.

"C'est lui !" cria l'un des jeunes hommes. "Il faut qu'on se casse tous d'ici !"

"Yah !" fit Toga en se levant avec son épée dans les mains.

"Himiko-chan ! Fais attention à toi !"

Toga leva son épée et, tenta de frapper l'homme masqué. Il intercepta la lame avec sa hache. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups sans se toucher. Le tueur réussit à désarmait la jeune femme et, l'épée vola à travers la pièce.

"Oh ?"

"Himiko-chan !"

Toga réussit à s'échapper de justesse au tueur.

"Ne vous en faites pas !" leur dit Jamie en se levant. "Nous avons l'arme ultime avec nous !"

Au lieu de prendre sa machette, elle attrapa Muna. Elle la leva en l'air et se plaça en face du tueur. Est-ce qu'elle était devenue folle ?

"Wah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais grande sœur ?"

"T'en fais pas ! Ils chient tous dans leur froc dès qu'ils voient un gosse ! C'est bien connu !"

Le tueur leva sa hache. Muna aurait été coupée en deux si Jamie n'avait pas reculé avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'abattre son arme sur elle. Jamie décida de poser Muna au sol. La petite fille retourna auprès d'Uraraka pour pleurer.

"Bon, c'est pas grave !" fit Jamie en allant prendre sa machette. "On va changer de tactique !"

Elle retourna attaquer le tueur. Elle réussit à le toucher à l'épaule. Il allait en falloir plus pour le mettre à terre, cependant. Il avait l'air d'être en pleine forme.

Avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une pelle vola dans le salon. Elle fonça sur le tueur et, le toucha derrière la tête. Du sang se mit à gicler et, il s'écroula au sol.

Il bougeait toujours mais, Jamie ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever. Elle abattit sa machette à plusieurs reprises sur le dos du tueur. Du sang l'éclaboussa mais, elle continua.

"Crève ! Crève ! Crève ! Crève !"

"Gawabou !" fit Bou qui s'était rapproché de l'homme masqué.

Il ouvrit grand sa gueule et commença à avaler le tueur. Tout le monde le regarda dévorer son repas.

"Eurk !" fit Kaminari.

"Bon sang !" fit l'un des jeunes hommes, l'air effaré. "Où est-ce qu'on est tombé ?"

C'était une très bonne question à laquelle personne n'avait de réponse.

Bakugou et Iida étaient partis chercher la planche de ouija. Mary Sue tentait de rassurer les deux jeunes hommes qui s'appelaient Jeff et Zack.

"Ne vous en faites pas ! Tout va bien, maintenant !"

"Euh... Si vous le dites !"

Uraraka essayait de calmer Muna qui pleurait toujours. Elle avait peur de Jamie, maintenant. Uraraka n'arrivait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille avait fait cela.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à la final girl. Cette dernière avait l'air tranquille. Comme si elle n'avait pas mis la vie d'une enfant en danger. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser.

Bakugou et Iida revinrent dans la pièce.

"C'est bon ! On tout ce qu'il nous faut !" dit Bakugou en montrant la planche de ouija et un verre. "Qui veut parler avec les esprits ?"

Mary Sue leva la main.

"Moi ! J'aimerais beaucoup !"

Mineta leva sa main à son tour.

"Je veux participer aussi !"

Bakugou haussa un sourcil. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Mineta aurait envie de faire ça. Cela devait juste être une excuse pour rester près de la jeune femme.

"J'ai des questions à poser !" dit Mikumo en se levant.

"Quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Sans façon !" répondit Kaminari.

"Skriii !"

Comme personne d'autres n'avait l'air de vouloir participer, ils s'installèrent. Dès qu'ils demandèrent si le fantôme se trouvait ici, le verre se déplaça sur le 'oui'.

"Incroyable !" fit Mary Sue. "Ça fonctionne vraiment !"

"Ce que c'est excitant !" dit Elanor.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on lui demande ?"

"On pourrait lui demander son nom pour commencer !" proposa Mary Sue.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" interrogea Bakugou.

'Elyn !'

"Hé !" intervint Kaminari. "Demandez-lui si c'est elle qui a laissé les messages !"

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de poser la question à voix haute que le verre se déplaça de nouveau sur le 'oui'.

"Bien, on dirait que c'est bien elle qui veut nous aider !"

"Est-ce que mon frère est toujours dans la maison ?" décida de demander Mikumo.

Cette fois-ci, le verre se dirigea tout de suite vers le 'non'.

"Est-ce qu'il est sorti ?"

De nouveau non.

"Est-ce qu'il est toujours vivant ?"

'Oui !'

Mikumo soupira de soulagement. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Si Izuku était encore en vie, ils avaient une chance de le retrouver.

"Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?"

'Il a ouvert une porte du second étage !'

Il devait donc être dans un autre endroit. Mikumo espérait qu'il n'était tombé sur rien de dangereux.

"Ok !" fit Bakugou. "Sinon tu sais comment arrêter ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison ?"

'Non !'

"Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?"

'Le journal !'

"Mon oncle tenait un journal ?"

'Oui !'

"Tu sais où il se trouve ?"

'Dans le bureau !'

"D'accord ! Merci beaucoup Elyn ! Vous voulez lui poser d'autres questions ?"

Personne ne répondit. Ils dirent donc en revoir au fantôme. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver le journal. Ils espéraient tous que cela pourrait les aider.

Une fois dans le bureau, ils n'eurent aucun problème à trouver le journal de l'oncle des Midoriya. Il avait été laissé en évidence. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était l'oncle qui l'avait laissé là ou un fantôme mais, ils étaient contents de ne pas avoir à le chercher.

"Bon, voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans !" dit Iida en ouvrant le journal.

'J'ai retrouvé Izuku au second étage. Il ne m'a rien dit mais, je crois qu'il a réussi à ouvrir l'une des portes. Je ne peux plus le laisser venir dans cette maison. Je vais devoir dire à leurs parents de ne plus laisser Mikumo et Izuku venir chez moi. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Les mondes où mènent les portes de cet étage sont trop dangereux.'

"C'était donc pour ça !" dit Mikumo.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi ils n'avaient plus eu le droit d'aller chez leur oncle. Déjà à cette époque, il y avait des problèmes avec la maison. Il avait donc voulu les protéger.

Il avait eu raison de faire cela. Surtout si Izuku s'était rendu au second étage quand il avait été enfant. Mikumo ne savait pas si son frère avait ouvert une porte du second étage quand ils avaient été plus petits.

C'était une possibilité. Il se souvenait que son frère lui avait dit qu'il jouait avec un autre enfant à l'extérieur. Mikumo avait trouvé cela assez bizarre parce que son frère n'était pas sorti de la journée.

A l'époque, il s'était dit qu'Izuku avait un ami imaginaire. Il en était moins sûr après avoir entendu cela. Est-ce que son frère avait pu aller dans un autre monde avant ?

Iida reprit sa lecture.

'Plus le temps avance et, plus la situation empire. Avant, il n'y avait que les portes du second étage qui menaient vers d'autres mondes. Maintenant, il y a des portes qui s'ouvrent dans toutes les pièces de la maison. J'ai déjà vu une tonne de créatures apparaître. J'ai dû acheter beaucoup d'armes pour me protéger.'

Les pages suivantes parlaient surtout de la façon de tuer les créatures en question.

"Passe à la fin du journal !" dit Bakugou.

Iida fit ce que son ami lui avait demandé.

'J'ai tout essayé pour arranger la situation. Il n'y a rien à faire. Les portes continuent de s'ouvrir à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. J'ai essayé de parler avec les fantômes mais, ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je pense aussi que certains d'entre eux ne veulent pas m'aider.

Je crois connaître la solution à tous les problèmes de la maison. Il faudrait que tout retourne dans son monde d'origine. Je n'arrive toutefois pas à me résoudre à le renvoyer dans son monde.

Je sais que j'ai commis une grave erreur il y a des années de ça. Je dois tout faire pour la réparer, maintenant.'

Le journal se terminait comme cela. De toute évidence l'oncle des Midoriya n'avait pas réussi à régler le problème.

"Donc, votre oncle a pris quelque chose dans l'un des autres mondes !" résuma Aoyama. "Tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être, Midoriya-san ?"

Mikumo baissa les yeux au sol.

"Non, aucune ! Il ne nous a jamais parlé de ça !"

"S'il a pris quelque chose, ça doit toujours être dans la maison !" fit Iida d'un air pensif.

"Super !" lança Kaminari. "Elle est immense ! Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !"

"Skriiii !"

"De toute façon, on sait même pas ce qu'on cherche !" dit Mineta. "Ça peut être n'importe quoi !"

"Ça doit être une sorte de trésor !" suggéra Aoyama. "Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose de brillant !"

C'était une possibilité mais, ils n'en étaient pas sûr.

"En fait, y'a que ton oncle qui pourrait nous répondre, Yamikumo !"

"Tu veux qu'on le ressuscite ?" demanda Shinsou.

Ils se regardèrent tous en silence. C'était une idée. Ils devaient juste trouver un moyen de le ramener à la vie.


	12. Chapter 12

Deku avait encore essayé de lui parler.

"Tu vois pas que je suis occupé, foutu Deku ?"

Katsuki ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour lui faire comprendre le message. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce que Deku lui voulait mais, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu le voir. Ce foutu nerd ne pouvait pas s'attendre à être accueilli les bras ouverts. Katsuki n'avait pas l'intention de se faire avoir une seconde fois par lui.

Il avait pensé qu'il aurait la paix mais, Kirishima et Ashido vinrent le voir. A croire qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de lui casser les pieds.

"Hé mec ! Pourquoi tu veux pas parler avec Midoriya ?"

"Ça vous regarde pas ! Allez voir ailleurs !"

"Mais mec, c'est ton ami d'enfance !"

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors ?" répéta le gecko. "Tu devrais aller lui parler ! Il est content de te revoir !"

Katsuki avait de gros doutes. Deku avait dû dire cela juste parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Il avait sans doute besoin de son aide pour un truc. Quand il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il allait se barrer.

Après cela, il ne verrait plus Deku. Katsuki ne se ferait pas avoir. Il n'était pas idiot.

"Ouais mec ! Il nous a beaucoup parlé de toi !"

Il n'en doutait pas. Il les avait vus parler entre eux. Ils avaient eu l'air de bien se marrer. Il pouvait imaginer tout ce que Deku avait dit sur lui.

"Je m'en fous ! Foutez-moi le camp !"

"Mais mec, il t'adore !"

"Je vous ai dit de dégager !"

"Quelle tête de mule !" grommela Ashido.

Les deux partirent. Katsuki soupira. Il espérait qu'il aurait enfin la paix.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Après le couple d'idiots, ce fut au tour de Todoroki. C'était plutôt rare. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin lui voulait ?

"Tu sais, on a beaucoup parlé avec Midoriya !"

Katsuki soupira de frustration. Encore un autre pour lui parler de Deku. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu nerd leur avait fait ? Il les avait ensorcelés ou quoi ?

"Je m'en fous !"

Cela ne fut pas suffisant pour faire taire Todoroki qui continua sur sa lancée.

"Je lui ai demandé de nous raconter des histoires sur votre enfance ! Je pensais qu'il pourrait me dire des trucs embarrassants à ton sujet ! Mais, il n'a pas du tout fait ça !"

Katsuki ne répondit pas. Il espérait que l'autre comprendrait que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Il nous a dit à quel point il t'admirait ! Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami d'enfance comme ça !"

Katsuki renifla. Cela se voyait que ce crétin de double-face ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami qui ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelle depuis des années ?

"Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux pas lui parler !"

"Occupe-toi de ton cul !"

Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Est-ce que Katsuki se mêlait de ses histoires avec Sero ? Non, parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi Todoroki venait se mêler des siennes. Cela ne le regardait pas.

"Ah je vois ! Tu as peur en fait !"

"Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu me cherches ou quoi ?"

"Oui, c'est ça tu as peur ! Ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes pas vus donc tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait te dire !"

"Je vais t'exploser, enfoiré !"

"En tout cas, je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler !"

L'autre enfoiré décida de prendre la fuite après cela. Ce n'était pas grave. Katsuki l'aurait plus tard. Alors comme cela il avait peur ? Il allait lui montrer à ce bâtard. Il allait parle avec Deku puisque que c'était ce que tout le monde voulait.

Ils allaient voir s'il avait peur.

Izuku avait bien discuté avec les compagnons de route de Kacchan. Ils étaient tous très sympas. Kacchan s'était fait de bons amis. Il était content pour lui. C'était important d'avoir des amis.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler. Kacchan avait l'air de tout faire pour l'éviter, cependant. Izuku n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose pour le mettre en colère contre lui.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Il n'avait pas envie d'être en mauvais termes avec Kacchan. Il espérait qu'il pourrait arranger les choses avec son ami d'enfance. Il avait toujours plein de choses à lui raconter.

Il avait été en train de réfléchir quand Kacchan vint le voir. Les yeux d'Izuku s'agrandirent.

"Kacchan !"

"Il paraît que tu veux me parler ! Alors vas-y !"

Izuku ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

"Euh... Il paraît que tu es devenu un héro !"

"Ouais !"

"Et je vois que tu t'es fais de très bons amis !"

"C'est juste une bande d'idiots qui veut pas me lâcher !"

Izuku ne pouvait pas croire cela. Ils avaient l'air d'être tous très biens. Il était sûr que Kacchan les appréciait dans le fond. Il ne devait pas accepter n'importe qui pour voyager avec lui. Dans son souvenir, Kacchan n'était pas du genre à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il n'avait toujours pas l'air content de lui parler, d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui poser la question ou non. Il avait envie de savoir mais, il n'avait pas envie de mettre son ami en colère.

"Euh... Kacchan, tu n'as pas l'air content de me revoir !"

"C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte !"

Izuku sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait donc vu juste. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Ils s'entendaient bien avant.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu poses la question en plus, foutu nerd ! T'as qu'à réfléchir un peu !"

Izuku fronça les sourcils. Il essaya d'y réfléchir mais, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Kacchan ne serait pas content de le revoir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se parler.

"Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi !" finit-il par reconnaître.

"Tu vois vraiment pas ?"

"Non !"

"Alors, je vais te le dire pourquoi, foutu Deku ! Quand on était plus petits, t'as dit qu'on se verrait l'année suivante ! Sauf que t'es jamais revenu ! Et t'oses te pointer aujourd'hui comme ça !"

Izuku écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas revenu comme il le lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, cependant. C'était parce que son oncle avait décidé qu'il ne devait plus venir chez lui.

Il devait expliquer cela à Kacchan. Ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

"Et pourquoi t'es pas revenu foutu Deku ? Hein ? Est-ce que c'est parce que t'as eu ton alter ? C'est pour ça ? Pas vrai ? Il doit être super fort ! C'est ça, hein ? Tu te crois sans doute meilleur que moi depuis ! C'est ça ?"

Izuku regarda son ami d'enfance bouche bée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kacchan pensait cela de lui. Il devait lui expliquer que ce n'était pas du tout ça.

En s'expliquant avec Kacchan, Izuku n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se finirait comme ça. Il savait très bien qu'il devrait s'inquiéter de devoir rentré chez lui. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se trouvait dans ce monde. Les autres devaient s'inquiéter.

Izuku n'arrivait pas à penser à ça, cependant. Il se trouvait sous la tente de Kacchan. A quatre pattes avec la langue de l'autre homme à l'intérieur de lui.

"Mhhhh... Kacchan !"

La sensation de la langue de Kacchan en lui était agréable mais, il sentait qu'il allait avoir besoin de quelque chose d'autre.

"Ah ! Kacchan ! Je veux..."

Son amant s'écarta de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, foutu Deku ?"

Izuku put sentir un doigt s'insérer en lui.

"Ah... Je... Tu sais !"

"Non, je vois pas tu tout !" répondit Kacchan avant de faire entrer un second doigt.

Izuku ne pouvait pas voir son expression mais, il était sûr que Kacchan avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Ah !" cria Izuku quand un autre doigt vint rejoindre les deux premiers.

"Va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu veux, foutu nerd !"

"Je... Ah... Je te veux en moi..."

"Ah ! C'était si difficile à dire ?"

Izuku gémit quand Kacchan retira ses doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard, son amant vint frotter son sexe en érection contre ses fesses.

"Tu es prêt Deku ?"

"Oui !"

Kacchan s'enfonça doucement en lui.

"Ah !"

Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Kacchan resta immobile laissant le temps à Izuku de reprendre son souffle.

"Tu peux bouger !"

Son amant lui obéit. Il commença un lent mouvement de va et viens. Puis son rythme se fit de plus en plus rapide. Izuku pouvait sentir le plaisir monter en lui à chaque fois que Kacchan touchait sa prostate.

"Deku ! Deku ! Deku !"

"Kacchan... Aaahh ! Plus fort !"

Izuku fit descendre sa main à son entre-jambe pour caresser son sexe. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps avant de jouir dans sa main.

"Foutu Deku !" lâcha Kacchan quelques secondes plus tard.

Son amant se retira et, Izuku s'écroula au sol. Kacchan vint s'allonger à côté de lui et, le prit dans ses bras. Izuku se blottit contre lui.

Il avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser. Comme trouver le moyen de retourner dans la maison de son oncle. Cela devrait attendre, toutefois. Pour le moment il était avec Kacchan et, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	13. Chapter 13

En fouillant la bibliothèque, ils avaient réussi à trouver un livre dans lequel il y avait des sorts de résurrection.

"Bon, il nous reste plus qu'à aller le déterrer !" fit Bakugou.

"On va devoir attendre la nuit pour faire ça !" fit remarquer Iida. "Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se fasse prendre !"

En temps normal, Iida aurait été contre de faire cela. Ce qu'ils allaient faire était aussi bien illégal qu'immoral. Ils n'avaient cependant pas d'autre choix. S'ils voulaient régler tous les problèmes dans la maison, ils avaient besoin de l'oncle des Midoriya.

"Dites, c'est pas dangereux ?" demanda Kaminari. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si vous réussissez à le ramener à la vie et, qu'il vous attaque ?"

Il avait vu beaucoup de films sur le sujet. Si l'oncle des Miroiya se transformait en zombie, ils seraient très mal.

"Oh !" fit Elanor. "Je pourrais vous accompagner pour assurer votre protection !"

Bou leva un de ses bras.

"Gawaboubou !"

Bakugou regarda les deux. C'était une bonne idée ça. Il était sûr qu'ils allaient faire un malheur dans les rues avec une grand-mère et, un monstre radioactif en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l'un de ces deux-là les accompagner.

"Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici !"

Son regard se posa sur Jamie. Pour le moment, elle était couverte de sang et, avait l'air d'une folle. Elle aurait l'air normale si elle se lavait, cependant.

"Jamie, tu veux bien venir avec nous ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Très bien ! Dans ce cas tu vas devoir prendre une douche et, changer de vêtements ! Tu peux pas sortir comme ça !"

"D'accord mais, j'en ai pas de rechange, moi !"

"T'en fais pas pour ça !" lui dit Toga. "Je vais t'en prêter !"

"Oh ! Merci beaucoup !"

Les deux filles partirent ensemble à l'étage. Bakugou soupira. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre la tombée de la nuit. Cela allait être long.

La nuit était enfin tombée. Jamie avait pris une douche et, portait de nouveaux vêtements. Elle avait donc l'air d'une adolescente normale.

Ils étaient donc prêts à partir. Il y avait juste un tout petit problème.

"Comment ça, je peux pas prendre ma machette ?"

Cela paraissait évident, pourtant. Mikumo n'imaginait pas ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un les croisait dans la rue et, qu'elle avait sa machette couverte de sang dans les mains.

"On doit éviter de se faire remarquer !" lui expliqua il.

"Mais, il me faut une arme !"

"Tu peux en prendre une !" lui dit Bakugou.

"Super ! Qu'est-ce que je peux prendre ?"

"Tu as le droit à une pelle !" lui répondit-il en lui tendant une.

Jamie regarda l'objet pendant quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses mains.

"Bon, ça fera l'affaire !"

Bakugou, Mikumo et Jamie allaient pouvoir partir.

"Faites bien attention à vous !" leur dit Iida qui espérait que tout irait bien pour eux.

Mikumo qui tenait le livre de sorcellerie dans les mains lui fit un petit sourire.

"Compte sur nous !"

"Bon, on a plus qu'à attendre leur retour !" fit Shinsou une fois que les trois furent partis. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en les attendant ?"

"Et si on faisait une petite partie de cartes ?"

"Quelle excellente idée, Mary Sue !" dit Mineta.

"Je vais aller faire à dîner !" annonça Elanor. "Nous avons besoin de reprendre des forces !"

"Je vais vous aider !" dit Iida.

Kaminari choisit de partir dans la cuisine lui aussi. Jamie étant partie, il valait mieux rester près d'Elanor au cas où il y aurait un problème. Les autres décidèrent de rester dans le salon.

Uraraka remarqua l'air pensif d'Aoyama.

"Tout va bien, Aoyama-kun ?"

"Oh ! Je pensais juste à Midoriya-kun !"

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami. Le pauvre Midoriya était dans un autre monde. Tout seul. Sans personne pour lui venir en aide. Il devait avoir peur.

Ils devraient peut-être faire quelque chose pour le retrouver.

"Et si on essayait de reparler avec le fantôme ?" proposa Shinsou. "Elle sait peut-être où il est !"

"Oh oui !" dit Mary Sue. "J'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec elle !"

Mineta se mit à rire.

"Oui ! C'est sûr que c'était quelque chose !"

Ils reprirent donc la planche de ouija.

"Es-tu là, Elyn ?" demanda Aoyama.

Le verre se dirigea tout de suite sur le 'oui'.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens par quelle porte est passé Midoriya-kun ?"

'Oui !'

Aoyama soupira de soulagement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui demander de lui dire laquelle c'était. Après cela, il pourrait partir à la recherche de son ami.

Ils eurent de la chance de ne tomber sur personne en se rendant au cimetière. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils tournèrent un peu pour trouver la tombe de l'oncle de Mikumo.

Après l'avoir trouvée, ils commencèrent à creuser. Quand il avait décidé de venir dans la maison de l'oncle de Mikumo, Bakugou n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait à déterrer un cadavre.

Il s'en souviendrait donc de ce séjour. Il avait vu plein de choses incroyables. Des goules. Des monstres en tout genre. Une flaque de boue radioactive. Un homme pierre. Un bébé ptérodactyle. Une grand-mère qui défonçait tout avec une tondeuse à gazon.

Il espérait que tout allait bien pour ceux qui étaient restés dans la maison. Normalement, cela devrait aller. Ils avaient toujours Elanor, Bou et Toga avec eux.

Ils avaient bien fait de prendre Jamie avec eux. Elle était spéciale mais, elle faisait bien son boulot. Avec elle, il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre le cercueil.

"Voilà une bonne chose de faite !" fit Katsuki en posant sa pelle au sol.

Il décida de descendre dans le trou pour ouvrir le cercueil. Quand il le fit, il fut frapper par la puanteur du cadavre.

"Pouah !" fit-il avant de retourner auprès des autres. "Tu peux commencer à lancer le sort, Yamikumo !"

Mikumo commença à réciter l'incantation qu'il avait appris par cœur. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, tout fut calme pendant un moment. Jamie regardait le cercueil fixement, prête à tout dégommer.

Il eut un bruit. Le corps de Yagi Toshinori se redressa d'un coup. Bakugou et Mikumo sursautèrent. Jamie resta immobile.

"Je... que ?" fit le mort-vivant.

"Tonton ?" tenta Mikumo.

"Je... Quoi ? Mikumo ?"

"Oui ! C'est bien toi, Tonton ?"

"Oui ! Je crois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Tu es mort, Tonton !"

"Et on vous a ramené à la vie !" ajouta Bakugou.

"Ah ! D'accord ! Mais pourquoi vous..." Toshinori s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. "Oh ! Vous avez vu tout ce qui se passe dans la maison, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais !"

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça ! Je n'ai pas réussi à régler le problème tout seul !"

"Oh ! Vous en faites pas pour ça !" lui dit Jamie. "C'est parfait pour mon entraînement de final girl !"

"Qui êtes vous au fait ?" décida de demander le mort-vivant.

"Lui, c'est Katsuki ! Mon petit ami !"

"Ah oui ! Tu m'as déjà parlé de lui !"

"Et elle, c'est Jamie ! Elle vient d'un autre monde !"

"Oh ! Je vois !"

"Dites !" intervint Bakugou. "On serait sans doute mieux dans la maison pour papoter ! Les autres doivent nous attendre, aussi !"

"Bonne idée ! Attendez, combien d'autres personnes se trouvent dans la maison ?"

"Une petite douzaine !" l'informa Bakugou. "Il y a aussi un monstre radioactif et, un bébé ptérodactyle !"

Toshinori se leva. Ils devaient régler tout cela au plus vite.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux partir tout seul, Aoyama-kun ?"

"Ça pourrait être très dangereux !" fit remarquer Shinsou qui n'avait cependant pas envie de bouger de sa place.

"Ne vous en faites pas mes amis ! Bou sera avec moi ! Il n'y aura donc pas de problème !"

Le monstre leva ses deux bras.

"Gabou ! Gawabou ! Gawaboubou !"

"Bon très bien !" fit Uraraka. "Fais quand même attention à toi !"

"Bien sûr !"

Puis Aoyama et Bou partirent pour le second étage.

"Tu vas voir, Bou !" dit-il tout en montant les marches. "Midoriya-kun est quelqu'un de super ! Il ne brille pas comme nous mais, je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer !"

"Gawa !"

Une fois au deuxième étage, il alla dans le couloir de gauche comme Elyn le lui avait dit. Il put voir qu'il était très long. Il savait que la maison était immense mais, pas à ce point-là.

Il avança jusqu'à la porte que lui avait indiquée le fantôme et, l'ouvrit. Il resta bouché devant ce qu'il voyait. Il avait été prévenu mais, cela n'en restait pas moins stupéfiant.

"Allons-y, Bou !"

"Gawaboom !"

Aoyama passa le pas de la porte avec son ami. Le fantôme lui avait dit de laisser la porte ouverte. Ce serait leur seul moyen de revenir dans la maison. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver Midoriya.

Il espérait y arriver.


	14. Chapter 14

Izuku avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester dans ce monde. Il avait sa famille et, ses amis là d'où il venait. Il devait aussi finir ses études. Il ne pouvait pas tout quitter comme ça.

Il voulait continuer de voir Kacchan, cependant. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait revenir le voir le plus souvent possible. Il pouvait retourner à la maison de son oncle autant qu'il voulait désormais.

Elle lui appartenait, après tout. Il supposait que de toute façon, il devait abandonner l'idée de la vendre. Il ne pouvait pas mettre la vie d'autres personnes en danger.

Comme cela, il pourrait aller voir Kacchan pendant les vacances. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de retourner dans son monde. Cela allait être très compliqué.

Quand la porte avait claqué derrière lui, elle avait disparu. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée où elle était censée se trouver, en plus de cela. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire.

"Midoriya ! Midoriya !"

Izuku vit le dragon arriver vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kirishima-kun ?"

"Il y a un mec avec une bestiole bizarre qui veut te voir ! Il dit que c'est ton ami !"

Les yeux d'Izuku s'agrandirent. Un de ses amis était venu le chercher. Est-ce que les autres l'avaient cherché pendant tout ce temps ? Il y avait juste une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

"Comment ça une bestiole bizarre ?"

Aucun de ses amis n'avait d'animaux. Est-ce que Kirishima voulait parler de l'autruche ? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'un d'eux serait venu avec une autruche, cependant.

"Bah, je sais pas ce que c'est !"

Izuku décida de suivre Kirishima. Il avait hâte de revoir un de ses amis. Il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Aoyama que ce dernier fonça sur lui.

"Midoriya-kun ! Enfin, je te retrouve, mon ami ! Comment vas-tu ? On était tous très inquiets pour toi !"

"Tout va bien ! Comment tu as fais pour me retrouver ?"

"Oh ! C'est Elyn qui m'a dit quelle porte tu avais ouverte !"

"Qui ça ?"

"Elyn ! L'un des fantômes de la maison !"

Kmainari avait donc eu raison. Il y avait bien des fantômes dans la maison de son oncle.

"Gawa !"

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Izuku remarqua la chose qui accompagnait son ami. Ce n'était pas l'autruche. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Kirishima lui avait dit que c'était une bestiole bizarre. Il n'avait jamais vu ça.

Il n'était même pas sûr s'il s'agissait d'un animal.

"Euh... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Oh ! C'est Bou, mon nouvel ami !"

"D'accord ! Enchanté Bou ! Je suis Midoriya Izuku !"

La créature lui fit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

"Gabou ! Gawabou ! Gawaboomboom !"

"Il est chouette, pas vrai ? Il brille autant que moi !"

Izuku pouffa de rire. C'était bien le genre d'Aoyama de dire cela. En effet, Bou était brillant.

"Au fait, où sont les autres ?"

"Eh bien ! Tenya-kun et Kaminari-kun sont partis faire le dîner avec Elanor-san ! Bakugou-san, ton frère et, Jamie-san sont partis déterré le cadavre de ton oncle ! Et les autres sont en train de jouer aux cartes !"

Il y eut un long silence. Izuku ne savait pas quoi dire, là. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient Elanor et Jamie. Ni pourquoi l'une d'elles faisait le dîner avec ses amis.

Est-ce qu'Aoyama lui avait vraiment dit que Mikumo était parti avec son petit ami pour aller déterrer leur oncle ? Ils étaient devenus fous ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant son absence ?

"Le dîner est prêt !" annonça Elanor avec un plat dans les mains.

Elle alla le déposer sur la table basse. Iida et Kaminari la suivirent.

"On va bien manger ce soir !" dit Kaminari en déposant son plat. "Pas vrai, Ptéra ?"

"Skriiii !"

Iida lança un coup d'œil dans la pièce. En ne voyant pas son petit ami, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

"Où es Yuuga-kun ?"

"Il est partit chercher Midoriya-kun !"

Iida se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était donc pas possible de le laisser sans surveillance. Pourquoi les autres ne l'avaient pas arrêté ?

"Mais quel idiot !"

"T'en fais pas, Ten-kun !" lui dit Toga avec un grand sourire. "Il a pris Bou avec lui !"

Cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée où Midoriya avait atterri. C'était peut-être un endroit très dangereux. Bou ne serait sans doute pas suffisant pour le protéger.

"Dites !" intervint Zack. "Jeff n'était pas dans la cuisine avec vous ?"

"Non !" répondit Elanor. "On pensait qu'il était ici avec vous !"

"Ça fait un moment qu'il est parti !"

Iida soupira de frustration.

"On a pas encore perdu quelqu'un quand même !"

Mary Sue se leva.

"Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis sûr qu'on va le retrouver !"

Elle était très optimiste pour dire cela. Tout pouvait arriver dans cette maison. Il en avaient été tous témoins. Tout et n'importe quoi pouvait apparaître et disparaître sans raison.

Il n'était donc pas possible de dire qu'ils étaient sûrs de le retrouver. Ils partirent quand même à sa recherche. Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes.

Iida était parti avec Mineta et Mary Sue. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils purent entendre quelqu'un hurler à la mort.

"On nous attaque encore !" cria Mineta en s'agrippant à l'une des jambes de Mary Sue. "Il faut qu'on se cache !"

La jeune femme n'était pas de son avis, cependant.

"On doit aller voir ce qu'il se passe !"

Iida hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent donc dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris. Quand ils arrivèrent, presque tout le monde s'était réuni dans le couloir. Zack était en train de pleurer.

"Mais qui a pu faire ça ?"

"N'entrez surtout pas dans la pièce !" leur dit Kaminari quand il remarqua leur présence. "Vous voulez pas voir ça ! Croyez-moi !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Iida qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.

"On a retrouvé Jeff !" lui dit Shinsou. "Il est mort !"

Iida se prit de nouveau la tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui avait encore bien pu se passer ?

Aoyama lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était produit dans la maison depuis son absence. Izuku avait eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles. S'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans un monde où les gens pouvaient se transformer en dragon, il aurait sans doute demander à son ami s'il n'était pas défoncé.

Il réalisait qu'il avait eu de la chance de son côté. Il ne lui était rien d'arriver de grave. Il avait eu un choc quand il avait vu Kirishima pour la première fois mais, ce dernier l'avait ramené au campement.

Il avait pu revoir Kacchan et, avait rencontré ses compagnons de route. Tout le monde avait été très sympa avec lui. Il avait aussi pu s'expliquer avec Kacchan et, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Izuku avait toujours l'intention de venir le voir le plus souvent possible. S'ils arrivaient à régler les problèmes de la maison, en tout cas.

"Ton oncle a donc pris quelque chose dans l'un de ces mondes ! C'est pour cette raison qu'on a décidé de le ramener à la vie !"

Izuku se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être. Son oncle ne lui avait jamais parlé de tout ça. Dire qu'il avait dû vivre avec tout ça pendant des années. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait eu l'air aussi fatigué la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

"Je vois !"

"C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on retourne dans la maison pour aider les autres !"

"Vous allez devoir attendre demain !" leur fit remarquer Kirishima. "Il fait déjà nuit !"

Le dragon avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter le campement comme cela. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à retrouver leur chemin dans le noir. Cela pourrait être très dangereux, aussi.

De plus, il devait parler de tout cela avec Kacchan. Cela allait être compliqué.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la maison, ils furent accueillis par un sapin en train de chanter.

"Vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver !"

Ils passèrent tous les quatre devant l'arbre de Noël pour se rendre dans le salon. Là, ils retrouvèrent tout le monde. Elanor se leva tout de suite et, vint vers eux.

"Vous voilà enfin ! Vous devez mourir de faim ! Venez vous asseoir et manger un morceau !"

Ils firent donc cela. Le regard de Mikumo parcourut la pièce.

"Il ne manque pas quelqu'un ?"

Il comprit qu'il venait de poser la mauvaise question quand Zack fondit en larmes.

"Ils s'est passé quelque chose ?" demanda Bakugou.

"Quelque chose a tué son ami !" l'informa Mary Sue qui essayait de consoler le jeune homme. "On a cherché dans la maison mais, on pas réussi à trouver quoi !"

"Oh !"

"Où est Izuku ?" se décida à demander Toshinori. "J'aurais bien voulu lui parler !"

"D'après Elyn, il est dans autre monde !" dit Iida. "Et Yuuga-kun est parti le chercher !"

Toshinori baissa la tête.

"Dis tonton ! Dans ton journal, tu as dis que tu avais pris quelque chose dans un autre monde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Je préférerais parler avec Izuku d'abord !"

Mikumo allait insister quand un bruit se fit entendre.

"Bruuuh !"

Jamie se leva d'un bond pour aller chercher sa machette.

"Les affaires reprennent !"

"A l'attaque !" fit Toga en saisissant son épée.

Elanor la suivit avec sa tondeuse à gazon. Mikumo soupira de frustration. Ils allaient devoir faire quelque chose et vite.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour,

Désolée pour l'attente de plus de deux mois. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite comme j'ai de nouveau le temps d'écrire.

* * *

Toga admira le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle était sûre de n'avoir rien vu d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. Tout ce sang sur les murs, ces membres éparpillés sur le sol, ces lambeaux de chair. C'était magnifique.

Encore une fois, elle s'était amusée comme une petite folle. Elle avait pu trancher et découper plein de monstres. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était faite pour ça. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir en faire son métier.

Elle devrait peut-être demander à Jamie comment elle avait fait pour avoir son stage de final girl. Avec un peu de chance, il y en avait aussi un dans leur monde.

"Voilà ce que j'appelle du bon travail !" dit Jamie.

Elanor leva le bras en l'air avant de s'écrier.

"Bravo tout le monde ! On est les meilleurs !"

Toga et la final girl en firent de même. Pendant ce temps, le sapin leva plusieurs de ses branches tout en continuant de chanter. Il était vrai qu'ils formaient tous une bonne équipe. Toga devait dire qu'elle avait été impressionnée par le sapin. Elle avait cru qu'il n'était qu'un arbre de noël banal mais, pas du tout.

Lui aussi était un excellent combattant. Avec ses branches, il avait transformé tous les montres qui s'étaient approchés de lui en charpie. Il était désormais couvert de sang mais, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi de gros dommage.

En tout cas, il avait fait ses preuves pendant cette bataille. Toga devrait sans doute dire aux autres qu'il valait mieux ne pas le chercher. Il savait très bien se défendre.

L'abre regagna sa place dans le hall et continua ses chants de Noël.

"Petit Papa Noël !"

Elles aussi pouvaient retourner avec les autres. Sa petite amie accourut tout de suite vers elle.

"Himiko-chan, tu ne devrais pas foncer comme ça ! J'ai eu peur pour toi !"

Toga eut un sourire attendri.

"Aw ! Tu es trop mignonne, Ochako-chan ! Mais tu devrais pas t'en faire pour moi ! Tout va très bien !"

"Bon sang, tu es couverte de sang !"

"T'en fais pas, j'suis pas blessée !"

"Je préfère quand même vérifier !"

Uraraka attrapa sa petite amie par le bras et, l'entraîna vers l'un des fauteuils.

"Vous vous êtes bien amusés, on dirait !" commenta Bakugou. "Le couloir est encore dans un de ces états !"

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça !" fit Mary Sue en se levant. "Je vais nettoyer tout ça !"

Mineta se leva à son tour.

"Je vais vous aider !"

Iida alla les rejoindre. Il se disait que cela lui permettrait de s'occuper un peu l'esprit. Comme ça, il arrêterait peut-être de s'inquiéter pour Midoriya et Aoyama qui n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mineta poussa un hurlement.

"Bordel ! Mais c'est un vrai carnage !"

Toga pouffa de rire. Cet idiot ne changerait jamais.

Toshinori ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou inquiet. Il avait pu voir que le groupe s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ils avaient réussi à gérer les monstres qui apparaissaient dans la maison. Il ne les connaissait pas pour la plupart mais, ils avaient l'air de pouvoir se défendre. C'était une bonne chose. Il n'en fallait pas mois pour survivre dans cette baraque.

D'un autre côté, il avait constaté que les choses avaient empiré depuis qu'il était mort. Il avait pu s'en rendre compte en discutant avec Mikumo et, ses amis. Il avait donc de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il avait vécu des années dans cette maison. Il était très bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Il en avait vu des monstres défiler. Il était cependant surpris d'entendre que le groupe en avait vu autant alors qu'il n'était dans la maison que depuis la veille.

Les apparitions de créatures et autres avaient beaucoup augmenté depuis sa mort. Il ignorait si cela avait un rapport avec le nombre de personnes étaient présentes. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant de monde dans cette demeure depuis qu'il l'avait achetée.

"Comme tu peux le voir, la situation est très grave, Tonton !"

Mikumo avait raison. Toshinori baissa les yeux au sol. C'était en partie de sa faute. Il n'avait pas réussi à régler la situation tout seul. En y repensant, il aurait sans doute dû en parler aux garçons avant sa mort. Il n'avait cependant pas eu le courage de le faire de son vivant.

Il craignait toujours la réaction de Mikumo et Izuku, en fait.

"Il faut donc que vous nous disiez ce que vous avez pris dans un autre de ces mondes ! Pour qu'on puisse le renvoyer !" ajouta Bakugou.

"Euh... oui ! Bien sûr !"

"Qui veut du thé ?" Elanor venait de faire irruption dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains.

"Nous vous avons aussi préparé de la tarte aux pommes !" annonça le phacochère humanoïde qui la suivait.

Toshinori cligna des yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu une créature pareille plus tôt. S'il y avait eu un phacochère en costard-cravate, il pensait qu'il s'en souviendrait. Il était mort, pas sénile.

Il était d'autant plus surpris par le manque de réaction des autres occupants de la pièce. Il se décida donc à poser la question.

"Euh... Qui c'est celui-là ?"

"Oh ! C'est Andy !" expliqua Kaminari, un plateau dans les mains, lui aussi. "Vous en faites pas ! Il es très sympa ! Pas vrai Ptéra ?"

Le bébé dinosaure agita ses ailes sans bouger de son perchoir.

"Skriii !"

Elanor, Andy et Kaminari servirent tout le monde. Ils allèrent s'asseoir ensuite avec les autres. Ils reprirent donc leur conversation.

"On essaie de trouver un moyen pour régler ce qu'il se passe dans la maison !" expliqua Kaminari à Andy.

"C'est pour ça qu'on a ramené l'oncle de Yamikumo à la vie !"

"Je vois !" le phacochère sortit une pipe de la poche de sa veste.

"Donc, Tonton ! Tu peux nous dire ce que tu as pris dans un de ces mondes ?"

Toshinori eut un sourire crispé. Il vit du coin de l'œil Andy allumer sa pipe. Un phacochère qui fumait la pipe. Il en avait vu de choses bizarres dans sa vie mais cela restait une grande première pour lui.

"Euh oui ! En fait ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre le retour d'Izuku pour ça !"

De toute façon, ils ne pourraient rien faire tant que son neveu ne serait pas revenu avec son ami.

"Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu lui a donné, Tonton ?"

Leur oncle leur avait offert des cadeaux à chaque fois qu'il était venu les voir. Cela restait donc une possibilité. Dans ce cas, ils seraient obligés de retourner chez eux pour aller chercher l'objet en question. Cela leur prendrait du temps mais si c'était ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils le feraient.

"Voilà ! En tout cas, on ne pourra rien faire tant que les autres ne seront pas là !"

L'oncle des Midoriya avait raison sur ce point. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser perdus dans un autre monde. Ils allaient donc devoir les attendre.

"Douce nuit, sainte nuit..."

Ils avaient tous décidé de rester dans le salon pour la nuit. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans la maison, ils s'étaient dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de se séparer. Puis, ils étaient en sécurité avec Jamie, Elanor et le sapin de Noël.

Muna dormait sur le canapé avec Uraraka et Toga. La journée avait été très dure pour elle. Uraraka était admirative. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, Muna était restait très calme. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu en faire autant à son âge.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait Kaminari toujours accroché à Shinsou comme un koala. Le bébé ptérodactyle n'avait pas quitté sa tête. Il dormait paisiblement au milieu de ses cheveux blonds comme s'il s'agissait de son nid.

Elanor s'était affalée dans l'un des fauteuils. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'endormir et, se mettre à ronfler comme un tracteur. Cela ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher les autres de trouver le sommeil, cependant. Ils étaient tous trop crevés pour être dérangés par le bruit.

Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses en un seul jour. En se levant le matin, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était attendu à voir tout cela. Des monstres et des animaux en tous genres étaient sortis de nulle-part. Certains plus sympathiques que d'autres.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait le jour suivant. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne risquaient pas de s'ennuyer, encore une fois. Ils avaient donc un grand besoin de se reposer.

Ce fut Mineta qui se réveilla le premier. Il cligna des yeux. Il faisait encore nuit. Il allait se rendormir quand il entendit un bruit. C'était peut-être quelqu'un qui avait décidé de faire un petit tour dans la cuisine pour casser la croûte.

Il se redressa un peu et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Tout le monde avait l'air d'être là. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait y avoir un ou plusieurs intrus dans la maison.

Mineta allait se mettre à crier pour avertir tout le monde quand, il vit trois jeunes femmes débouler dans le salon. Il soupira de soulagement. Si ce n'était que des femmes, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elles devaient être arrivées la maison par hasard, comme les autres.

Les jeunes femmes commencèrent à danser. Mineta écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Si c'était le cas, il espérait qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Il voulait profiter du spectacle jusqu'au bout. Il avait bien fait de ne pas alerter le reste du groupe. Il allait pouvoir être tranquille.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les femmes en train de se déhancher comme si elles étaient sur une piste de danse. En se rapprochant d'elles, il remarqua qu'elles avaient quelques problèmes dermatologiques. Ce n'était pas grave, toutefois. Elles n'en restaient pas moins sublimes.

Puis, elles le laissaient les mater. Leurs seins n'étaient pas aussi énormes que ceux de Mary Sue mais, ils étaient biens aussi. Il se demandait s'il aurait le droit de les toucher.

Ses yeux devinrent gros comme des soucoupes quand l'une des filles commença à retirer sa veste. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Des strip-teaseuses. Là, il en était sûr. Il allait pouvoir les tripoter.

Il allait s'avancer un peu plus quand un éclat argenté passa devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Jamie abattait sa machette sur l'une des femmes. Puis un truc gluant atterrit sur son visage.

'Blomph !'

"Aaaaahh ! Aaaaaaah ! Aaaaaah !"

Ses cris réveillèrent la majorité des occupants de la pièce. A commencer par Kaminari.

"On nous attaque !" il serra Shinsou encore plus fort. "Hitoshi, tu dois nous protéger ! Ptéra et moi !"

"Shriii ! Skriii !"

"Tu m'étouffes, abruti !" grommela Shinsou en tentant de se dégager.

Il compris très vite que cela ne servirait à rien. Kaminari n'en avait pas l'air mais, il était très fort. Il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire lâcher prise alors qu'il était dans cet état. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Kaminari finirait bien par se calmer.

Un peu plus loin, Zack s'était mis à pleurer.

"C'est pas vrai ! Pas encore !"

Toga s'était levée d'un bond pour saisir son épée.

"Vous en faites pas ! Je m'en charge !"

Quand Bakugou alluma la lumière pour mieux voir, Jamie en avait déjà fini avec les femmes. Il ne restait plus que du sang et des morceaux de cadavre sur le sol.

"C'est rien ! Juste quelques zombies !"

"De quoi ? C'est déjà fini ?" demanda Toga en faisant la moue. "Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu leur faire leur fête !"

Uraraka soupira de soulagement. Elle en avait marre de voir sa petite amie se mettre en danger. Dès qu'il y avait des montres, Toga se sentait obligée de foncer dans le tas.

Pendant ce temps, Mineta essayait de comprendre ce qu'avait dit Jamie. Ces femmes avaient été des zombies. Cela signifiait qu'elles avaient vouly le bouffer. Il avait encore failli se faire avoir par des monstres sanguinaires.

Cette fois-ci, il avait bien compris la leçon. Il allait faire plus attention. La prochaine fois, il préviendrait les autres sans hésiter.

La chose sur son visage finit par glisser et, tomba au sol en faisant 'splosch'. Il se décida à jeter un coup d'œil. Il lui fallut près d'une minute pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une prothèse mammaire.

"Beurk !"

Il courut rejoindre Mary Sue. Il le savait désormais. C'était elle la meilleure. Les filles zombies n'auraient jamais pu faire le poids face à elle. Surtout si elles avaient dû se faire refaire les seins.

"Bon bah si y'a rien d'autre, on peut retourner dormir !" fit Andy avant de refermer les yeux.

"Bonne idée !" dit Shinsou avant de se mettre à bailler.

Comme Kaminari s'était calmé, il n'aurait aucun problème pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Son petit ami était toujours agrippé à lui mais, il ne risquait plus de le tuer.

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir me rendormir !" annonça Iida.

Il pensait s'être assez reposé. Il avait aussi d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Comme nettoyer le salon. Il ne pourrait pas dormir avec des cadavres dans la même pièce. Il ne savait pas comment faisaient les autres.

Surtout Elanor. Malgré tout le boucan qu'avait fait Mineta, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Elle continuait de ronflait comme une bienheureuse. Iida aurait bien aimé pouvoir se montrer aussi insouciant.

Ils avaient eu cependant la preuve qu'ils ne pouvaient pas relâcher leur vigilance. N'importe quoi pouvait apparaître à n'importe quelle heure. Il allait donc faire de son mieux pour surveiller tout le monde.

Il s'inquiétait toujours autant pour Aoyama et Midoriya. Ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il espérait que c'était juste parce qu'il faisait encore nuit et, non pas parce qu'ils avaient eu des ennuis.

Il se disait que si en fin de matinée, ils n'étaient toujours pas là, il irait les chercher avec les autres.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

Oui, je suis vivante. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je sais que j'avais dit que le chapitre arriverait plus tard mais, j'avais pas prévu que je serais autant fatiguée. (Ni qu'un autre Otp me tomberait sur la tronche pour m'empêcher d'écrire.) Le bordel en début d'année a pas arrangé les choses. Mais j'ai toujours l'intention de finir cette fic.

* * *

Il ne se passa rien d'autre pendant le reste de la nuit. Tout le monde ou presque s'était rendormi bercés par les chants du sapin de Noël et, les ronflements d'Elanor.

Iida avait abandonné l'idée de nettoyer le salon à lui tout seul. Il n'y voyait rien et, il n'avait pas osé allumer la lumière de peur d'empêcher les autres de dormir. Il passa donc quelques heures à réfléchir.

Il ne voulait pas penser au pire mais vu la situation, c'était difficile. Il était toujours inquiet pour Midoriya et Aoyama. Son petit ami avait Bou avec lui mais, cela ne suffisait pas à le rassurer. Le monstre brillant était fort mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était invincible. Ils pouvaient tomber sur quelque chose de plus fort que lui.

De plus, il ne savait pas s'ils avaient trouvé un endroit pour dormir. Ils étaient peut-être seuls dans le noir sous la pluie et dans le froid, sans rien pour les protéger. Il espérait qu'ils ne tomberaient pas malades.

Il songeait toujours partir à leur recherche. Il devait en parler aux autres d'abord. Iida s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de sérieux et, responsable. Il n'allait pas partir sur un coup de tête, sans prendre la peine de prévenir ses amis.

De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas y aller tout seul. Il avait bien vu tout ce qui pouvait apparaître dans cette maison. Il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait rien faire s'il se retrouvait en face d'un monstre.

Il avait donc besoin de quelques personnes pour l'accompagner. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas emmener tout le monde avec lui. Muna n'était qu'une simple enfant. Kaminari avait peur de tout. Ils seraient donc mieux s'ils restaient là où ils étaient.

De plus, la maison avait besoin de rester sous surveillance. Ils seraient bien embêtés si un monstre réussissait à s'échapper et, allait semer le chaos à l'extérieur. Ils avaient cependant la chance d'avoir de bons combattants avec eux. Iida avait vu ce dont ils étaient capables. Ils pouvaient leur faire confiance.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand les ronflements s'interrompirent d'un coup.

"Ah ! J'ai bien dormi !" Elanor s'étira avant de se lever. "Encore une belle journée qui commence ! Je me sens en pleine forme, aujourd'hui !"

Les autres se réveillèrent à tour de rôle.

"Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?" demanda Bakugou avant de se mettre à bailler.

Ce fut Elanor qui lui répondit.

"Allons préparer le petit-déjeuner pour commencer ! Nous allons avoir besoin de forces pour la journée qui nous attend !"

"Je vais vous aider !" annonça Iida.

"Skri! Skri! Skriii !" Ptéra agita ses ailes sans bouger de la tête de Kaminari qui pouffa de rire.

"Ah ah ! Je crois qu'il a faim, lui aussi !" dit-il avant de se tourner vers Shinsou qui dormait toujours.

"Hitoshi ! Hitoshi !"

Comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, Kaminari décida de le secouer un peu. Shinsou finit par ouvrir les yeux.

"Humm... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Ptéra et moi, on va aller aider Elanor à faire le petit-déjeuner !"

"Ah ! Bien, d'accord !"

Shinsou referma les yeux presque aussitôt avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu. Son petit ami ne serait plus là pour l'étouffer et, il ne risquait plus de se recevoir des coups de bec de la part du ptérodactyle. Il devait en profiter le plus possible.

"Bien !" fit Mary Sue. "On va en profiter pour faire un peu de ménage ! Le salon est..."

"Carrément dégueulasse !" l'interrompit Bakugou. "Tu peux le dire !"

"En effet..." soupira Uraraka.

Ils allaient avoir du boulot. Pendant qu'un groupe partait pour la cuisine, les autres entreprirent de nettoyer la pièce. Personne ne prit la peine de réveiller Shinsou. Il avait bien le droit de se reposer.

Ils seraient sans doute allés plus vite si Bou avait été avec eux. Il n'aurait fait qu'une seule bouchée des morceaux de cadavre qui traînaient un peu partout. Il était toutefois parti avec Aoyama la veille. Ils devaient donc faire sans lui.

Au moins, la maison ne manquait pas de sacs poubelle.

"Beurk !" fit Zack en prenant un morceau de bras. "Il y a même des asticots !"

Il balança le morceau dans son sac poubelle avant de partir en ramasser un autre. Toshinori pouffa de rire.

"Ça me rappelle pas mal de souvenir s! Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû nettoyer la maison après une attaque de monstres !"

"Cela arrivait souvent, tonton ?"

"Plutôt oui ! Avec le temps, on fini par s'habituer à tout ça!"

Uraraka était sûre qu'elle n'arriverait jamais s'habituer à cela. Elle serait soulagée quand tout serait fini. Elle espérait qu'ils réussiraient à récupérer Midoriya et Aoyama, ainsi qu'à résoudre tous les problèmes de la maison.

Si ce que leur avait dit l'oncle des Midoriya était vrai, ils avaient une chance. En attendant, ils devaient faire de leur mieux pour tenir le coup. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir des personnes comme Jamie et Elanor pour les protéger.

Si seulement Himiko ne se jetait pas dans la bataille à chaque fois. Uraraka en avait marre de la voir se mettre en danger. Sa petite amie s'en était bien tirée jusque là mais, elle prenait beaucoup trop de risques. Un monstre pourrait très bien la blesser.

Pour cette fois, Himiko n'était pas avec eux. Elle était partie avec Muna, sans doute pour jouer. Une très bonne initiative de sa part. La petite n'avait pas besoin de voir tous ces corps découpés en morceaux. Cela lui ferait du bien de se distraire un peu. Uraraka était fière de sa petite amie.

Uraraka s'inquiétait pour la petite fille. Muna était si jeune. Cela devait être très dur pour elle de devoir des monstres débarquer à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, tout ce sang versé. Elle espérait que l'enfant ne serait pas traumatisée.

De son côté, Mineta faisait tout pour se retenir de vomir en voyant la chair en décomposition. Il était bien content de ne pas avoir touché les femmes zombies. La veille, il avait pensé qu'elles avaient juste quelques problèmes de peau. A la lumière du jour, il pouvait voir à quel point il s'était trompé.

Dire qu'il avait failli se faire avoir par ces abominations. Une chance pour lui que Jamie était intervenue à temps. Sans elle, il se serait sans doute fait bouffer. Il lui devait la vie. Si elle ne lui faisait pas aussi peur, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras.

Au moins, il lui restait Mary Sue. Il pouvait la mater autant qu'il le voulait. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Elle était toujours très gentille avec lui.

D'ailleurs, en la regardant travailler, il se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas être malade. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour ramasser les bouts de cadavres qui traînaient dans le couloir. Elle chantonnait même avec le sapin. A croire qu'elle faisait ça tous les jours.

Il se dit qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur elle. Si Mary Sue s'en sortait sans problème, il pouvait en faire autant. La momie qui se rapprochait d'elle ne la dérangeait même pas. Une autre preuve de son sérieux. Il devait en faire autant.

Fier de sa résolution, Mineta se remit au travail pour relever la tête quelques secondes plus tard. Il regarda la momie qui continuait d'avancer dans le couloir. Elle n'était pas censée se trouvait là, celle-là. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Mary Sue était en danger. Il fallait la protéger.

Il y avait toutefois un petit problème. Jamie et Elanor étaient parties toutes les deux dans la cuisine. Toga s'était barrée, elle aussi. Pourquoi elle n'était pas là quand ils avaient besoin d'elle ? Il pouvait toujours hurler pour alerter tout le monde mais, il pensait qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à temps pour sauver Mary Sue.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne s'était jamais battu contre une momie mais, cela ne devait pas être si difficile que ça. Toga s'en sortait très bien, après tout. Il devait se montrer courageux. Si c'était pour Mary Sue il pouvait le faire.

La momie fit un pas de plus et Mineta sentit un frisson parcourir son corps et, resta paralysé. Il devait se faire une raison. Il ne pourrait jamais se battre contre un truc pareil.

"Attention, Mary Sue !"

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers la créature à bandelettes et se redressa. Mineta avait pensé qu'elle s'enfuirait en criant. C'était ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait. Surtout que Mineta ne l'avait jamais vue se battre.

Mary Sue ne s'enfuit pas cependant. A la place, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et avança vers la momie.

"Non mais, je rêve !"

La momie s'arrêta d'un coup pour la regarder. Elle semblait surprise.

"Guah ?"

Ceux qui se trouvaient toujours dans le salon vinrent les rejoindre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En voyant, l'oncle des Midoriya, Mineta se souvint que ce dernier avait combattu pas mal de monstres de son vivant. Ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.

"Ouaaah !"

Ou pas. Zack venait de sauter dans les bras du mort-vivant et, s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces. L'oncle Toshinori ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ils étaient foutus.

Mary Sue ne fit pas attention à eux. Elle se tenait désormais devant le nouvel intrus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était devenue folle ou quoi ?

"Dites-donc vous !"

Le monstre sursauta et, s'écarta un peu.

"Quawah ?"

"Oui, vous ! Ne faites pas l'innocent avec moi ! C'est à vous que je parle !"

"Gueouah !"

"Est-ce que vous voyez ce qu'on est en train de faire ?"

Elle lui pointa les restants de cadavres dans le couloir.

"Uhuhouah !"

Ce qui sortait de la bouche de la momie n'avait aucun sens. Mary Sue avait pourtant l'air de le comprendre.

"Parfaitement, oui ! On nettoie ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Guaouah !"

"C'est tout à fait ça ! Vous nous empêchez de travailler !"

A la surprise générale, la momie eut l'air embarrassé.

"Ukuoauh !"

"Est-ce que je viens vous déranger quand vous faites vos trucs de momie, moi ?" Mary Sue agita les bras devant la créature qui secoua doucement la tête.

"Guaouahkuouah ouah !"

"Bien sûr que non ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner là d'où vous venez ! Et plus vite que ça !"

"Euwah !"

La momie baissa la tête avant de faire demi-tour. Les autres la regardèrent partir avec des yeux ronds.

"Bon sang, elle m'a mis de la terre partout !" se plaignit Mary Sue avant d'aller prendre un balai.

Pendant que les autres retournaient dans le salon, Mineta continua de la regarder. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle avait réussi à fuir la momie sans l'aide de personne.

Mary Sue était encore plus merveilleuse qu'il ne l'avait cru. Cette fois, il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la femme parfaite. Il en aurait presque envie de pleurer mais, il devait se remettre au travail.

Himeko ferma la porte de la salle de bains derrière elle. Elle était contente d'avoir pu prendre Muna avec elle. Ochako ne lui avait pas posé de question quand elles avaient quitté le salon. La gamine avait accepté de la suivre.

Elles allaient enfin pouvoir discuter. Comme tous les autres étaient soit dans la cuisine, soit dans le salon, Himiko était sûre qu'elles ne seraient pas dérangées.

Muna leva ses grands yeux bleus vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, grande sœur ?"

"C'est toi qui a tué Jeff, pas vrai ?"

La gamine se figea pendant un instant. De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette question. Cela devait être un choc de savoir qu'une personne avait réussi à voir dans son jeu.

Himiko devait avouer que la môme était très forte. Elle jouait son rôle à la perfection. En apparence, elle avait tout l'air d'une petite fille normale. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'adorable. N'importe qui aurait pu tomber dans le panneau. Aucune raison de se méfier d'elle.

Himiko n'était pas dupe, cependant. Elle avait pu voir la vraie nature de l'enfant. Cette gamine avait tout d'une tueuse. Himiko savait très bien que si elle en avait parlé aux autres, ils l'auraient tous prise pour une folle.

C'était pour cela, qu'elle avait décidé de lui parler en tête à tête. Elle devait la faire avouer pour commencer.

Muna la regarda comme si elle n'avait rien compris de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

"De quoi tu parles, grande sœur ?"

Himiko s'était attendue à cela. La gamine avait tout intérêt à nier. Tant que les autres la prenaient pour une enfant normale, elle pourrait continuer de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Comme si elle allait la laisser faire.

"Joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ça prendra pas avec moi !" la gifle partit toute seule. "Tu crois que je t'aie pas vu sourire en voyant son cadavre ?"

A ce moment-là, la gamine avait sans doute dû penser que personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle en avait donc profité pour se relâcher un peu. Himiko avait toutefois passé du temps à l'observer. Ce qui était normal. Cette sale gosse était tout le temps collée à Ochako.

Muna lui lança un regard noir en levant sa main pour tenir sa joue. Il n'y avait plus rien d'innocent dans son expression.

"Oh ! Je vois ! Et alors ?"

"Et alors quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, grande sœur ? Tout répéter aux autres ?"

"Ça c'est toi qui vas le faire !"

La gamine ricana.

"Je ne crois pas, non !"

"Oh que si tu vas le faire !"

"Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me menacer avec le poignard que tu as sur toi ?"

Comment elle savait ça ? Himiko avait pourtant fait attention à le prendre quand tout le monde était occupé. Elle soupira. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, en fait.

Même si la gamine savait pour son arme, elle restait toujours plus forte qu'elle. Jusque là, Himiko s'en était très bien sortie contre les monstres. Ce n'était pas une fille d'à peine dix ans qui allait lui faire peur.

Muna reprit.

"Tu sais que je n'aurais qu'à pleurer et dire que tu as été méchante avec moi ! Et tout le monde se retournera contre toi ! Même grande sœur Ochako !".

Himiko sentit la frustration montait en elle. La mioche était un peu trop sûre d'elle.

"Tu oublies que la plupart sont mes amis !"

Les autres la connaissaient bien. Surtout Ochako. Aucun d'eux ne croirait les mensonges de cette gamine.

"Hmph... Mais tout le monde t'as vu te battre contre les monstres ! Et la façon dont tu regardes ton épée ! Tu aimes tuer ! Et à ton avis qui ils vont croire ? Une folle sadique dans ton genre ? Ou bien la pauvre petite fille sans défense ? D'autant plus que tu ne dois pas avoir de preuve de ce tu avances !"

Himiko dut se retenir pour ne pas la gifler de nouveau. Elle devait rester calme. Cette sale gamine cherchait juste à la provoquer. Himiko n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur d'elle.

Muna avait en partie raison. Si, elle n'en avait pas discuté avec les autres, c'était bien parce qu'ils ne croiraient pas qu'une enfant était capable de faire cela. Elle n'avait pas de preuve, non plus. Pour le moment.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait choisi de s'isoler avec elle. Elle avait besoin d'une preuve. Elle devait forcer Muna à avouer où elle avait caché l'arme dont elle s'était servie pour tuer Jeff.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à la retrouver la veille. Avec tout le bazar dans la maison, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. La gamine devait l'avoir bien cachée aussi. Cela voulait dire qu'elle avait prévu de l'utiliser encore.

Himiko attrapa la gamine et, la plaqua au sol.

"Iiiik !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, un requin géant sortit du miroir de la salle de bain. Himiko était intervenue à temps pour l'empêcher d'avaler Muna. Elle aurait pu la laisser se faire bouffer. Elle y avait pensé pendant une demi-seconde. Cela lui aurait fait un problème en moins.

Si elle avait décidé de sauver la gamine, c'était uniquement pour Ochako. Sa petite amie s'était attachée à la mioche. Elle aurait été triste si Himiko lui avait annoncé que Muna s'était fait bouffer par un requin. Elle devait d'abord prouver que la gamine était une meurtrière.

Elle releva la tête pour voir le requin passer au dessus d'elle. Bon sang, ce truc était énorme. Même la final girl aurait du mal à se battre contre lui. Le poisson traversa le mur de la pièce comme un fantôme.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Himiko lâcha la gosse pour se relever. Elle espérait que ce monstre ne se rendait pas dans le salon. Si c'était la cas, les autres étaient en danger.

Himiko serra les poings avant de soupirer. Tant pis pour la gamine. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là alors qu'un requin géant se baladait dans la maison. Elle devrait s'occuper d'elle plus tard.

Quand Toga était revenue dans le salon, elle leur avait tout de suite parlé du requin. Personne ne l'avait vu, cependant. Tout le monde allait bien. C'était le principal.

Quand Jamie en avait entendu parler, elle était devenue excitée comme une puce. Elle avait pris sa machette avant de partir à sa recherche. Elle revint plus tard, l'air très déçue.

"Pas trouvé ! Pas vu d'autres monstres, non plus !"

Peu après, Iida décida de parler de son intention de partir à la recherche d'Aoyama et Midoriya. Cela fut suffisant pour rendre le sourire à Jamie qui se mit à sautiller sur place.

"Je viens ! Je viens !"

Après discussion, il fut décidé que Mikumo et Bakugou viendraient avec eux. Mikumo était inquiet pour son frère et, voulait le revoir le plus tôt possible. Quand à Bakugou, il avait décidé de suivre son petit ami.

Les autres resteraient pour garder la maison. Cet arrangement convenait à Iida. Ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux à partir. Ils évitaient de mettre trop de monde en danger de cette façon. De plus, ils avaient Jamie pour les protéger. Cela devrait aller pour eux.

C'était ce qu'il essayait de se dire en tout cas. Iida ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui les attendait dans l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres.

Avant de partir, ils avaient demander des informations à Elyn. Le fantôme n'avait rien pu leur apprendre d'important. Elle leur avait dit que cela avait l'air d'être un endroit paisible. Voilà ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Iida avait beaucoup de mal à y croire.

En arrivant au premier étage, leur attention fut attirée par une lumière orange qui bougeait à toute vitesse. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc pour voir ce qu'ils se passait.

Leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux. Dans le couloir se trouvait un groupe de souris. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaires à première vue. Ce qu'elles faisaient l'était beaucoup moins.

Les petits animaux se tenaient sur leurs deux pattes arrières et couraient dans tous les sens. Tout en se lançant ce qui ressemblait à une boule de feu. Ce qui amena Iida à se poser encore plus de questions que d'habitude.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ? Comment elles arrivaient à se passer la boule de feu comme ça ? Et pourquoi elles ne se faisaient pas brûler ? Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment être surpris de voir ça, en fait ? Rien n'était normal dans cette maison, de toute façon.

"Fascinant !"

"Est-ce qu'elles jouent au basket ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Mikumo.

Bakugou haussa les épaules.

"Nan ! Je crois que c'est du handball, en fait !"

Est-ce que cela avait une importance ?

"Bon peu importe !" les interrompit Jamie. "Je vous rappelle qu'on doit aller chercher vos amis !"

Elle avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas venus là pour regarder des souris faire du sport. Ils devaient toujours se rendre au second étage pour aller dans le monde où se trouvaient Midoriya et Aoyama.

Ils reprirent donc leur route. Une fois au second étage, Iida vit qu'il y avait un problème et, de taille. Elyn leur avait dit qu'Aoyama avait laissé la porte qui menait au monde où se trouvaient les deux autres, ouverte.

Sauf que dans le couloir, il arrivait à en plus d'une douzaine. Il ne pensait pas que son petit ami se serait amusé à faire cela. Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre les avait ouvertes. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Iida pouvait pressentir les ennuis.

Ils savaient laquelle était la bonne, toutefois. Le fantôme leur avait dit où se trouvait la pièce dans laquelle ils devaient se rendre au cas où. Ils avancèrent donc dans le couloir jusqu'à la trouver.

En franchissant le seuil de la porte, Iida se dit qu'Elyn avait eu raison. Cela avait l'air d'un endroit tranquille. Il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

"Bon, par où on va maintenant ?" demanda Katsuki.

Jamie regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air très concentrée. Un grondement se fit entendre au loin et le visage de la final girl s'illumina d'un coup.

"Par là !"

Puis elle fonça comme une fusée dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.

"Hé ! Attends !"

Les trois jeunes hommes n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Iida aperçut un gigantesque dragon volant dans le ciel. Il avait eu raison. Cet endroit n'avait rien de paisible.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Je sais pas quand je pourrais sortir le prochain chapitre. Pour l'instant je dois prépare la atsuhina week.

Vous pouvez toujours me trouver sur Twitter Ilunae1 pour voir ce que je fais. (Ou me mettre un coup de pied au cul.)

A plus,


End file.
